Long Over Due Reunite
by Serenity Kills
Summary: Part I in the LODR series. Katie Knight moves into the Palm Woods and finds out she has an older brother named Kendall Knight. Soon, Logan asks her out and they get together. But then drama begins to sprout.
1. Palm Woods

**Hello. Time for a new story! This plot.. I don't know.. It's rare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Palm Woods

Normal POV

Sixteen-year old Katie Knight grinned as she walked out of her dad's 2009 KIA. Katie had mid-back blond hair (that was originally brown, but she dyed it) and apple-green eyes (that were contacts; her real eye color was brown). Her father, Chris Knight, looked nervous and was constantly looking around. Her dad had dirty blond hair and dark hazel green eyes that held mature-ness and mysterious in their gaze. Her dad walked out of the car and walked over to his daughter and ruffled her blond hair. She pouted and swiped his arm away from him and gripped her luggage.

"Come on dad!" She exclaimed. "Let's go check in!"

Mr. Knight sighed. "I guess. Let's go, Katie."

Katie ran ahead of her father and opened the door. As soon as she looked around the lobby, she saw a man about forty screaming at the top of his lungs, yelling at four teenage boys her age. She looked at the boys and started rating them in her mind.

The blond haired boy, who had freakishly BIG eyebrows-she immediately noticed them, was about 5'10 and wore black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. His shoes were black and white Nikes, and he had a couple of black bracelets hanging on his wrists. Katie looked him up and down. He looked familiar, like she had seen him before. She dismissed the thought and rated him a six.

There was a boy with a black hockey helmet, Katie was curious why he wore it, and was just a couple inches taller than her. He wore blue skinny jeans and a navy blue shirt with a black vest over it. He wore plain black Nikes and a few colorful bracelets were on his wrist. _'What's up with guys wearing bracelets?' _Katie wondered. She shook her head and rated him a seven and a half.

Then she saw a boy with raven-spiked hair, Katie LOVED spiked hair; she didn't know why, and was a couple inches taller than her. He wore blue skinny jeans and a light-blue long-sleeve and a green vest, despite how hot it was right now. He wore white Vans and had blue bracelets on his wrist. She rated him a eight and a half.

She stared at the tallest boy of the group, that kept petting his hair every five seconds, that had to be at least 6'1. He had blue shorts on and a black slingshot that showed off his HUGE muscles (Katie grinned and mentally drooled over them) and a golden cross. He had flip flops on and he wore black sunglasses. She rated him a nine.

"James!" The forty year old man yelled. "Your spraying your Cuda spray all over my guest!"

James, the tallest boy, replied, "Not my fault they're sitting right behind me, Mr. Bitters."

Mr. Bitters glared at him. "Stop spraying your Cuda on guest!"

James gasped. "I'm not doing that!"

"Well.." Mr. Bitters stopped when he heard a bell go off.

Her dad stood right there by the desk, hitting the little golden bell right there. Mr. Bitters sighed. "Your lucky today, James."

James just grinned.

Mr. Bitters ran to the desk and tried fixing his suit. "Welcome to the Palm Woods.."

Katie lost total interest in their conversation and looked back at the guys. When she looked at them, she found them already staring at her. James, the boy with the hockey helmet, and the raven spiked haired boy winked at her. She felt herself blush and look towards the ground. She looked back a couple seconds later. She saw the blond boy look at her dad with a furious glare in his green eyes and whisper to his friends. His friends gasped, over dramatically. Katie saw their lips moving and was about to read them, but her dad shook her arm.

"Come on, Katie. I got the room for you and I. You have 3J while I have 5J." He told her.

She nodded her head. "Okay, give me my card so I can go up to my apartment."

"Here," He handed her the apartment card. "Don't lose it."

She looked at him strangely. He saw this and explained his answer," You lose stuff fast."

"No I don't!" She argued.

"... Remember your iPod touch? Well, the FIRST one." He said.

"Not really." Katie confessed.

"You lost it the day I got you it." He told her.

"Oh. I won't lose this card, I promise!" She exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"I'm _NOT!_" She said. "I'm _NOT _going to lose this card because if I do then I can't go in my apartment and use all my hair products and my lip gloss!"

"Katie, Katie, Katie. You spend so much money on your hair products; I'll never understand why you use them either. And I'm an actor. I should be using hair products. Well.. Now that I think about it.."

Katie rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Fin.**

**It was short. I'm soo sorry. But, every first chapter has to be short! I don't know why, I'm weird like that! Haha(: Oh, and who should Katie be with? Logan, James, or Carlos? Oh and next chapter she'll meet Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall. Of course James, Carlos, and Logan will try to 'win her over' (Remember like how they did with Jo? Just like that.) and Kendall will just introduce himself, like a normal person. Lol(:**

**Review Please?**


	2. She Will Be Mine!

**Thanks for reviewing this story! It makes me happy to know people like it! Hehe. The pairing is Logan and Katie! Hooray!**

**PS: I know someone (*cough*Logan Henderson Is Mine*cough*) fainted right now. Don't deny it, I know you did! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I do own Serina though.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: She Will Be Mine!

Normal POV

As Logan, James, and Carlos stared at the blond girl, they drooled. Kendall thought the girl looked strangely familiar, but shook his head. He slapped the back of his best friends' head. "Guys, stop drooling. She's gone now."

James wiped his drool with the back of his hand. "Dude, she was SMOKING hot. Maybe even prettier than me. And you know how rare that is!"

"She wasn't THAT cute.." Kendall stated.

Carlos gasped over-dramatically. "How dare you say that, Kendall Knight! She looked like a GODDESS!"

"Mhm," agreed Logan. "She was pretty smoking hot. And you know I don't say things like that."

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "I probably don't think she's cute because I have Jo."

"Who's cute?" A feminine voice behind Kendall asked.

"Oh, hey Jo," Kendall greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. "Carlos, James, and Logan like the new girl."

Jo sighed. "Oh. I hope they don't try all those things they did with me."

"We can hear you, you know." James, Carlos, and Logan questioned in unison.

"I know that," Jo said.

"Anyway.. Jo.. Do you think you can befri-" Logan was cut off.

"I'll befriend her." sighed Jo. "But I'm not helping any of you guys 'win her over'."

The guys were about to protect, but they were cut off by the elevator's ding. The new girl stepped out, her iPhone on her ear.

"Yes Serina," She paused. "I know, I know. I'm sorry I left you in Beverly Hills."

Another pause.

"Oh my god! Yes there are! There's three hot guys. Maybe older than us," She said.

James, Logan, and Carlos grinned. "She's talking about me!"

"Bye Serina. Text me when you're here."

She hung up her phone and went to the pool deck.

"Jooooooooo!" Logan, James, and Carlos exclaimed.

Jo sighed and kissed Kendall on the lips, giving him a small peck. "I'll see you later, Kendall."

Kendall sighed. "Bye Jo."

Jo walked on the pool deck and walked towards the new girl. Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos hid behind a bush with their lawn grass hats on.

Jo gave the girl a friendly smile. "Hey, my name is Jo Taylor. You must be new to the Palm Woods, am I right?"

"My name is Katie Knight, and yes I'm new here. Me and my dad had to move here because it was the closest place to my dad's set."

"You last name is Knight?" Jo asked.

"Yes, why?" Katie questioned.

"Oh, it's just that my boyfriend and his mom's last name is Knight." Jo replied.

"Oh." Katie said.

**Behind The Bushes..**

"Her voice sounds pretty.." Carlos said in a love-struck voice.

"I like her honesty," Logan said honestly.

"I like everything about her!" James exclaimed.

"She will be mine!" Carlos, Logan, and James yelled.

_'Hm.. Her last name is Knight? Can she be..' _Kendall thought to himself.

**Back With Jo And Katie..**

"No way! My favorite color is green too!" Katie yelled.

"No way!" shouted Jo.

Katie's iPhone began to ring.

_Playing nice, tickle fight; with my sister_  
_When I'm in a rush, don't run with the scissors_  
_Using scissors on my crafts, cus all my crafts give me joy_  
_Now I'm following the rules, Like a Good Boy_  
_Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy_  
_Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy._  
_Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy_  
_Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy._

_Gimmie that Gimmie that dust pan_  
_Gimmie that mop and broom broom_  
_Bust out my vacuum, so that I can clean my room._  
_Get get get get, Get those bottles right now I can recycle those_  
_Taking off my shirt so I can DONATE SOME CLOTHES!_  
_HECK YES!_  
_I don't curse, no, I don't drink._  
_No alcohol around me so you'll never catch me drunk._  
_Never never catch me drunk, never never catch me drunk_  
_No alcohol around me so you'll never catch me drunk_

_Playing nice, tickle fight; with my sister_  
_When I'm in a rush, don't run with the scissors_  
_Using scissors on my crafts, cus all my crafts give me joy_  
_Now I'm following the rules, Like a Good Boy_  
_Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy_  
_Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy._  
_Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy_  
_Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy._

_Skipping on, skipping on my feet_  
_Spotted a chick for me._  
_Girl imma treat you right, Helping you cross the street. (street)_  
_This is how I live, I stay in every night._  
_Give me a controller and we'll have a good time!_  
_HECK YES!_  
_I don't curse, no, I don't drink._  
_No alcohol around me so you'll never catch me drunk._  
_Never never catch me drunk, never never catch me drunk_  
_No alcohol around me so you'll never catch me drunk_

_Playing nice, tickle fight; with my sister_  
_When I'm in a rush, don't run with the scissors_  
_Using scissors on my crafts, cus all my crafts give me joy_  
_Now I'm following the rules, Like a Good Boy_  
_Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy_  
_Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy._  
_Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy_  
_Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy._

_Yeah if you're happy and you know it, you should_  
_Put your hands up, you should put your hands up,_  
_put put put put your hands up_  
_Yeah if you have a question for me, you should_  
_Put your hands up, put your put your hands up,_  
_Put put put put your hands up!_

_Now our hands are all up, yes our hands are all up, o o o our hands are all up_  
_Now you can put your hands down, cus your armpits really smell, so can you put them back down._

_Playing nice, tickle fight; with my sister_  
_When I'm in a rush, don't run with the scissors_  
_Using scissors on my crafts, cus all my crafts give me joy_  
_Now I'm following the rules, Like a Good Boy_  
_Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy_  
_Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy._  
_Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy_  
_Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy._

A beep signaled that the call wasn't answered. Jo looked at Katie, confused.

"Why didn't you answer you phone?"

"I didn't want to talk to him right now," sighed Katie.

"Oh."

* * *

**Fin.**

**I didn't know how to end it.. But yeah.. And yes, I know it is late. It's 9:45 and I have school tomorrow.. Blah.**

**Review Please?**

**PS: If I get a lot of reviews, I'll post a new chapter tomorrow.**


	3. School!

**Meh. I didn't get a lot of reviews for last chapter.. But I'll still update. I WAS going to update 'Somebody to Love' but where I left a huge cliffy.. It's so hard to write it right there! I was like "Gr..!" Anyone want to write that chapter.. Hehe? You'll get a preview of EVERY chapter of this story till it's complete.. Bwaha! So I would TOTALLY write a chapter.. That's at least a thousand long.. It's worth it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, but I do own Serina.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

**(Authoress's Note)**

x X x X Fancy Break-up Lines x X x X

(Character's Comment..)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: School!

Normal POV  
**(And we'll be with Katie!)**

Katie sighed as the teacher at the Palm Woods called her to the front. The teacher's name was Miss Collins, but Katie acted like she didn't know who she was.

"Miss..." Katie trailed off, standing in front of her desk.

Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting in their desk, passing a note around.

Logan grabbed the note and read it quickly.

_Think Miss Collin is going to have Katie sing?_

Logan wrote back to James quickly and chucked the note at James' head. James grabbed the note quickly and glared at Logan. Logan just grinned cheekily at him. James wrote something back to Logan and flicked it at his nose. Logan pouted and read the note.

_Hm.. I wonder if Big Time Rush could have a fifth member.. :)_

Logan chuckled and tossed the note in his blue backpack.

"Miss Knight," Kendall's ears twitched slightly. "I need you to sing something for the class."

"Why?" She whined.

"Because here, at the Palm Woods, we have to know what your profession is. Just in case we get a offer for a role in a movie or a record deal for some people of the future famous," Miss Collins explained.

"Oh." Katie said. "Then I guess I'll sing something,"

"Whenever your ready," Miss Collins smiled.

Katie cleared her throat-rather loudly- and began.

_You had it all_  
_The day you told me_  
_Told me you want me_  
_I had it all_  
_But let you fool me_  
_Fool me completely_  
_I was so stupid_  
_To give you all my attention_  
_Cause the way you played me_  
_Exposed your true intention_

_One day i'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_One day i'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me_  
_I'll mess with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_So watch your back_  
_Cause you don't know where or when I could get you_

_I set the trap and when I am done_  
_You will know what I have been through_  
_Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now_  
_I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me_  
_I'll mess with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter_  
_But I'm gonna drive you under_  
_Cause you just don't, don't_  
_Don't deserve a happy ever after_  
_Cause of what you did to me_  
_After you told me_  
_You never felt that way_  
_And it's only just a game_  
_  
You had it all_  
_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me_  
_I'll mess with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_One day you'll begging on your knees for me_

Miss Collins stood up from her desk and clapped her hands loudly. "Wonderful, Katie, Wonderful!"

Katie gave back a grin. "Thanks."

"You can sit back down in your desk now." Miss Collins said.

"Okay." Katie replied, walking back to her desk.

From people Katie didn't know, she received high-fives and "That was awesome!". Katie blushed a light pink at the attention and sat back down in her desk. Miss Collin cleared her throat and pointed to the problems she had on the board.

"Now, class, since we have heard Katie's excellent voice," Katie blushed darker, if possible. "we have to start math now. Do the three problems on the board and then we'll quickly go over them."

Miss Collins sat back down in her desk and placed her feet on the desk, whipping out a Pop Tiger magazine. Katie rolled her eyes and began working on the problems.

√36= X

Katie scoffed. Too easy. She wrote on the piece of paper X=6. She looked at the board for the next question.

5 x 5 x 5 x 5

Katie laughed mentally in her mind. What were these, seventh grade problems? She wrote five times five times five times five and the simplified form and wrote the answer, six hundred and twenty five. She looked on the board again for the next problem.

4x+4=2x-6

Katie giggled. These problems were SO easy! She subtracted the two x's and got 2x. She rewrote the problem again.

2x+4=-6

Katie knew she had to get the four off the X side, so she subtracted the four and the negative six and got negative ten. She rewrote the problem, again.

2x=-10

Now that the "hard stuff" was out of the way, Katie divided both sides by two . Her final answer was negative five. She grinned and put her pencil down and glanced around the class. Everyone was still working, except her and Logan Mitchell. He kept staring at her and smiled at her. She gave back a smile and looked down at her desk, fiddling with the number two pencil.

_'He's so cute!'_

**

* * *

**

**Fin.**

**Hehe. This displayed total SMARTNESS! NERDS ROCK! Haha(: Not that I am one.. psh.. I just have the shirt :) Oh.. and.. Just you know.. It'll be Normal POV every chapter, but we'll be with different people. It'll be Katie, the boys, then Katie and so forth. If it's someone's POV, you can all die of shock. I give you permission to DIE. Pff.. OMG. Long Authoress' Notes today, huh!**

**PS: (SPOILER ALERT!) By Katie singing that song, It kinda gives away the reason why Katie changed.. (END OF SPOILER)**

**PPS: SHED A TEAR! Haha.. I'm listening to that song as I write this! Beautiful work ;)**

**PPPS: I LOVEE REVIEWS! THEY INSPIRE ME TO UPDATE FASTER! (Hint, hint)**

**Review Please?**


	4. Stalking?

**Daamn. Who are you guys? Like, you gave me twelve reviews for last chapter. I don't know you guys anymore! Lol(: This WOULD of been up yesterday, but.. you know.. older brother's hog the computer-even if it's yours. Then my friend's birthday is tomorrow and I've spent all my time looking for the PERFECT gift for her and yeah.. Then my birthday is on Monday (April 4th!) and I hardly have ANY spare time! It's been a busy month. Anyway... I'm discontinuing this story. Sorry.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**APRIL FOOLS! Haha, you thought. I wasted a lot doing that.. Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, but I do own Serina.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

**(Authoress's Note)**

x X x X Fancy Break-up Lines x X x X

(Character's Comment..)

* * *

Chapter Four: Stalking? Nah, We're Heading To The Same Destination!

Normal POV  
(With The Guys)

"Why are we doing this again?" Logan asked as he, Carlos, Kendall, and James followed Katie around.

"Remember?" Carlos tried to jog Logan's memory. "We wanted to see where she lived."

"You, James, and Logan did," Kendall corrected him. "I wanted to go back to the apartment, but no.. No one listens to me." He pouted. "And if I just walked to the apartment then I would of seemed like-to other people- a loner. So I just came along."

"Yeah," James replied, totally ignoring what Kendall said. "Yeah.. wait! She turned at that corner!"

Logan, Carlos, and James scrambled up from their positions on the ground and practically ran to the corner. Kendall sighed and stood up, shaking imaginary dust off his pants and fast-walking to catch up to his friends. Katie grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Serina? You're here?"

Pause.

"I'm coming, gosh. Think I would leave my best friend alone in a new town?"

Another pause.

"That was only once! Let it go!"

Another pause.

"Come onn! You said you were over that! No.. I didn't buy you an ice cream after all."

Pause.

"You didn't buy me purple nail polish! We're even!"

Pause.

"Fine. Bye, I'm heading to the lobby."

Katie hung up her phone, and the boys were confused. Who was Serina? Katie's best friend? Sister? Who knows. Katie walked away and the boys slowly stalked towards her. She was oblivious to the nineteen year olds following her (Or so they thought). Once they were in the lobby, Katie quickly turned around and James, who was leading the line, froze while Logan bumped into James, Carlos bumped into Logan, and Kendall bumped into Carlos. She looked at the boys with a confused look.

"Why are you guys stalking me?" She asked.

Logan gulped (loudly). "Hehe.. You see here.. Hehe... We're not stalking you.. hehe.. We're headed to the same destination!"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "And that was to the lobby?"

"Yes!" James exclaimed, catching onto what Logan was trying to do. "Yes! Yes! It was just a coin-ink-i-dink! We were coming down to the lobby.. To.. um.. help Mrs. Knight with the groceries! Yeah.. that's what we were doing!"

"Her last name Knight?" Katie questioned.

"Yes, and she's my mother. Problem?" Kendall stated.

Katie shook her head rapidly. "No! No! It's just that.. My father and his last name is Knight, thats all."

Kendall was curious. "What's your dad's name?"

"Chris Knight." Katie said.

Kendall felt his blood in his veins froze. Angry from his heart flooded his mind. "Your. Dad's. Name. Is. Chris. Knight?"

"Problem?" Katie replied.

"That's my 'dad's'," Kendall put quotes around 'dad'. "name."

"But.. I.." Katie was confused.

"I have a little sister," Kendall said to himself. "I have a sister."

"I-I-I-I have an ol-der brother?" Katie choked out, unable to shake the shock. "I have an older brother?"

"And after all these years..." Kendall said.

"Sixteen years," Katie whistled. "Sixteen long years of being apart, not knowing about the other sibling."

"Yeah." Kendall sighed. "I know dad left for a reason-leaving Mom heartbroken- but I never knew he would of left with my sister.."

"THIS HOT-ASS GIRL IS YOUR SISTER?" Logan, James, and Carlos shouted.

Kendall and Katie didn't hear this, though. They were too drowned in their shock to hear.

"KATHERINE MARY KNIGHT!"

"SERINA?"

* * *

**Fin. **

**Blah. This was short-not my best work. Imma cry, lol. Hopefully updates on Sunday! Or Saturday. Not on Monday, though. **

**Review Please? **


	5. Serina

**Wow. Feels like it's been forever since I've updated. And it has. Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, but I do own Serina.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Serina**

Normal POV

Serina ran to Katie and gave her the hugest huge she could give her, for her size. Serina was 5'2 and had mid-back black hair. She had tan skin and gorgeous hazel eyes that made you think of a forest. She was skinny like Katie, but had more of a bust. She had small freckles dashed across her cheeks and high cheek bones. Also, whenever she smiled, her dimples showed.

"Katie!" She yelled in excitement in Katie's ear.

Katie grinned widely. "Serina! It took you like, forever, to get here!"

"Yeah," Serina giggled. "Blame my dad. He wouldn't let me take the awesome car!"

"He wouldn't let you take Chris?" Katie gasped.

"Nah, in the end he did." Serina grinned.

"Cool!" Katie screamed.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James were still behind Katie, watching the two girls greet each other. Serina moved Katie to her left side and stared at the boys.

"And you are?" Serina asked.

Katie rolled her eyes and pushed her best friend back.

"Sorry about Serina, she a little rude." Serina pouted at this. "The blond one is my brother, Kendall," Serina looked shocked. "The tallest guy is James, the black haired guy is Logan." Logan gave a little wave. "And the shortest one," It was Carlos' turn to pout. "is Carlos."

"Hey Serina," The guys said.

"Uh, what were your names again?" Serina asked.

The guys sweat-dropped.

"I'm just joking!" Serina laughed. "Hey James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall."

The guys rolled their eyes.

"Wow Katie," Serina whistled. "Your friends with MUTE people!"

The guys glared.

"See! They don't talk!" Serina said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Pah-lease. You haven't heard them get into trouble yet."

"Hey!" The guys said, offended.

"OMG!" Serina exclaimed in fake excitement. "They talk!"

"You know," James started. "You just barely got here and you're making fun of us, but we're not making fun of you?"

"Mhm," agreed Serina. "And what can you make fun of me about? There's nothing about me to laugh at. You guys on the other hand.."

"Hurtful!" Logan and Carlos said.

Serina laughed.

"Anyway.." Katie said. "Serina, you still have to check into the Palm Woods."

Serina slapped her forehead. "Coulda had a V8! Haha, I don't even know why I said that.. I had SO much fun making fun of the guys I forgot about that important detail!"

"You know.." Kendall started, but was interrupted.

"Let's go!" Katie pulled Serina's arm and tugged her to the check-in desk.

"Serina's pretty cute," Carlos and James said.

"Make up your mind-Katie or Serina?" Kendall and Logan said.

"...You know what I noticed?" Logan said.

"What?" James, Kendall, and Carlos asked.

"Hot girls know other hot girls." Logan said.

"True.." Carlos and James said.

"And one of those 'hot' girls is my sister," Kendall said.

"You just barely found out your related to her and now you're already over-protective of her?" James questioned.

"Yeah.. and?" Kendall questioned back.

"Nothing.. Nothing.." James replied.

**With Katie and Serina..**

"Have a Palm Woods day!" Mr. Bitters replied, handing Serina her apartment key.

"Thanks," Serina smiled back and her and Katie walked towards the elevator.

"So.. What room do you have?" Katie asked.

Serina looked at the apartment key. "Room 3B."

"Aww.." Katie frowned. "Your not on the same level as I am."

"You know how wrong that sounded?" Serina laughed.

Katie hit Serina's arm. "You think wrong."

Serina frowned. "It's all due to what's-her-face's mind. She poisoned my mind."

"True," Katie laughed. "She has that power."

"Anyway.. How you liking it here?" Serina asked.

"Good, good.. But shouldn't I be asking you that?" Katie asked.

"You technically are right now." Serina replied.

"No I'm not," Katie denied.

"Yes you are." Serina said.

"No I'm not." Katie said.

"Yes you are!" Serina yelled.

"What were we talking about again?"

"I forgot."

**With The Guys..**

Somehow, when Serina and Katie took the elevators to Serina's apartment, Mrs. Knight walked in the lobby carrying a bunch of grocery bags.

"Guys!" She said, struggling to hold all the bags. "Help!"

"You know.. when I said we were helping Mrs. Knight with the groceries.. I didn't really mean it!" Carlos whispered to Logan, James, and Kendall.

Kendall, James, and Logan laughed. "Neither did I, buddy."

* * *

**Fin.**

**Lol(: Who should Serina get with.. by the way. OMG. THIS WAS SO SHORT. I'M SO SORRY. I WILL NOW GO IN MY EMO CORNER AND CRY. WAAAH!**

**Review Please?**


	6. Whoa, didn't know Logan had it in him!

**Ugh. Fan-fiction is kinda getting me mad.. Yesterday I was going to log in and post another chapter because Chapter Five was so short, but then it went to the Error screen and yeah.. I refreshed it and still same problem. So I just got off it and later on checked on it and it still wasn't working! So.. Error Type One is seriously annoying. You can't review, log in, or even post new stuff.. So.. I went on google docs and started typing some stuff because I was going to post another chapter for 'The New Girl' and right now I just deleted it and it was 7 pages long.. I was crying for five minutes. Seriously. Next type I think I'll use something else.. like Notepad. Nah.. That sucks too.. I wish I still had Microsoft Word.. Sigh. Wow. Long rant today, huh? I still have one more thing to say about fan-fiction though. All these problems have popped up because fan-fiction is trying to update their site and stuff and now we're getting error type 1 or 2 (don't know if there's a three yet) because they can't update the system properly. Yesterday I was seriously ready to look for another site.. I think the only thing that made me stop were my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, but I do own Serina and my long rants.**

* * *

Chapter Six: "Whoa, didn't know Logan had it in him!"

Normal POV  
**(With The Guys)**

Logan sighed as James and Kendall started slamming themselves into the walls, playing dome hockey. He and Carlos were the goalies, but he was so out of it. He wasn't even really paying attention, he just had his mind of Kendall's sister Katie. '_She's so gorgeous_,' he thought to himself. _'I wonder if she has a boyfriend..' _

Sighing, Logan saw Kendall heading straight towards him. Kendall's serious face was on, his eyes focused and determined. Logan fiddled with his stick **(I'm not going to lie, I started laughing when I wrote that.) **and nervously bit his bottom lip. Kendall raised his hockey stick and was about to swipe at the puck. Logan braced himself to block. Kendall's hockey stick almost hit the puck..

_WHOOSH!_

James stole the puck and was racing wildly towards the right-hand side where the Latino boy stood ready to defend. Logan sighed in relief. Of course, he loved hockey. He just hated being goalie; even though he was always stuck with the job. He and James were usually on the same team but, due to James' excellent hockey skills, he was stuck defending. Kendall and Carlos always teamed up because the two naturally played an excellent game together, but today they weren't so hot.

"What's up today, Kendall and Carlos? Oh, that's right. Logie's and mine's score!" James taunted as he shot the puck in the goal.

Logan rolled his eyes. James was so competitive. He couldn't stand losing one game, but when he was winning he just had to rub it in the other team's face. That was the reason why they mostly got beat up in Minnesota because of James' mouth. Kendall, however, was just as competitive as James-if not more. Kendall couldn't stand losing anything. At all. When he and James won some of the dome hockey games, he stormed off in his room, pissed off.

Kendall glared at James. "You stole the puck from me! I was about to shoot!"

"That's the meaning of the game," James told Kendall. "You have to take the puck from the other person, duh. If you couldn't do that it wouldn't be called hockey."

"You know what-" Kendall was interrupted.

"Boys! Stop playing like you guys are two! It's not that big of a deal!" Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mom, yelled.

"But Mom-" "But Mrs. Knight!-"

"Hush!" Mrs. Knight rubbed her temples, holding her purse in one hand. "You guys are giving me a headache."

Kendall and James immediately apologized. "We're sorry."

"Anyway," Mrs. Knight said. "I'm going to this spa thing for three days. Logan, your in charge. Make sure my apartment stays this way and nothing is destroyed. No parties while I'm gone, I'll have Bitters know I'm gone and to watch you guys and tell me how you behaved. Tootles!"

Mrs. Knight ran out of the apartment.

"PARTY!" James and Carlos shouted.

"Guys.." Logan started. "Mrs. Knight said no parties and you know we have two strikes already."

James and Carlos pouted. "Dude, who cares? A party is a party!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

They all walked into the kitchen and poured themselves some water to drink. Carlos and James slurped loudly while he and Kendall sipped on the water. As Logan sipped on his water, he began to think of Katie. Even if Logan had only known Katie for four days, he felt strongly attached to her for some reason. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to question it. All he really knew was that Katie was going to be turned seventeen in two weeks and that he wanted to see her in her birthday suit.

Logan spit the water he had in his mouth on James, Carlos, and Kendall.

"LOGAN!" The guys shouted, their outfits drenched.

Logan gulped and dashed out of the apartment. The guys quickly followed him. Logan reached the elevators and slammed on the 'open' button and in seconds the doors open. He hit the lobby button and the elevator shut seconds later, the guys almost at the door. Logan sighed in relief as he heard the guy's frustrated yells. Logan walked out of the elevator as soon as he heard the 'ding' and looked around the lobby. No one was in there, he noticed, except him and Katie. He smiled to himself and walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Katie!" Logan greeted her.

Katie turned around quickly, her hand on her heart. "Hey Logan! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," Logan quickly apologized.

"It's okay." Katie smiled. "I wasn't paying attention... Anyway, what are you doing in the lobby?"

"Just hiding from Kendall, James, and Carlos." Logan answered.

"What did you do?" Katie asked.

"Nothing big.." Logan said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Logan.."

"Fine!" Logan sighed. "I spilled water all over them!"

Katie laughed. "Logan, Logan, Logan. What possessed you to do that?"

"God?" Logan asked, in a stupid voice.

Katie laughed harder.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Logan was so nervous, but he still had his smile present.

The question was so random. It was brought up out of no where. He didn't even expect it to come out of his mouth. His eyes were slightly widened, surprised at himself.

Katie pecked his cheek. "Sure!"

Unknown to Katie and Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos were spying on them around the corner, staring at Logan in shock.

"Whoa, didn't know Logan had it in him!"

* * *

**Fin.**

** Um, MudMaster94 if you seriously want to just give me the deets! Lol. Oh just to let you all know I'm gonna make a bunch of FML things for Big Time Rush. Probably tomorrow or later today.. Probably tomorrow..**

**PS: Another fanfic inspired me to make 'FML' story.**

**PPS: If I were to post that story tomorrow, would you guys prefer a slash or no-slash the first chapter?**

**Review Please? Do it for Logan and Katie? :)**


	7. We're Going to Throw A Party!

**I'm so sleepy. It's 1:12 in the morning on April 17th as I write this. I'm probably not going to publish this 'til later, but I had to start writing now. I'm so tired :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or MudMaster94's OC. But I do own Serina.**

_Phone call_

Talking

* * *

Chapter Seven: We're Going to Throw A Party!

**Normal POV**

Katie's phone rang while she laid down in her apartment. She looked down at the iPhone that was in her hand and glanced at the caller id. Of course, it was _him _again. This time instead of ignoring it like she usually would, she answered it.

"What do you want?" Her voice was harsh.

_"Katie, I made a mistak-"_

"Yeah, I know you did. A rather big one I might add." Katie's voice still was thick.

_"Katie, I'm SO sorry! I don't know how to express how sorry I am. Katie, I **still** love you. And deep down in your heart you **know** you love me back."_

Katie shook her head. "No, I don't anymore. You hear me? I don't love _you_. I've moved on, Kyle. It's time you moved on too."

_"You moved on? As in, your with another guy?" _Kyle's voice held disgust.

"Yes I did," Katie smiled to herself. "And the guy I'm with is way better than you. In a lot of ways."

_"Katie, I haven't moved on, though. I still miss you. I love you. Break up with your new boyfriend and come back to me, please. I'll do anything. Even if it meant humiliating me in front of the whole school. Anything you want. Please, Katie. **Come back to North Carolina.** Everyone misses you, mostly me."_

Katie shook her head. "Look, Kyle, I gave you a million of chances in the past. Every chance I gave you, you always went back to the same thing. How do I know if you won't go back to it again? You've been doing it since the first time we got together in the eighth grade. Kyle... I just want out of it. Please," Katie felt tears come to her eyes. "just leave me alone now. Accept I've moved on. Now it's your turn to move on."

Kyle exhaled deeply. _"Katie, as much as you want me to,** I can't**.** I can't move on**. I know your the only one for me. Katie, your gorgeous, smart, talented, caring, kind, nice, gosh the things you do to me. You make me turn into this mushy kind of guy. Every time I think of you, butterflies come to my stomach. When I hear your voice, I shiver with pleasure. So Katie please, come back to me and North Carolina. You **loved** it out here."_

"Kyle, I'm happier out here," Katie said. "I found out I had an older brother here. Serina's over here with me, I befriended my brother's girlfriend, Jo Taylor, I've friends here. Plus, I get to see my dad more often. Not every other week like before. Every _day_. This gave me a sign I have to move on I can make a better life out here in California, a better life than North Carolina."

_"Katie," _He sighed. _"Things aren't the same over here anymore. None of that shit that went on before isn't going on anymore. The whole school is clean, and so am I. I **actually passed** a bunch of test. All for different subjects, too. The whole school feels empty and sad now that your rays of sunshine and laughter isn't here anymore. **Even** Allie misses you."_

"Are you sure she misses me?" Katie scoffed. "Last time I checked she missed being next to you in be-"

_"**KATIE!**" _Kyle yelled. _"**THAT** was a mistake. A **MISTAKE!** I was drunk, Katie. I didn't know **what the hell** was going on, who I was, and hell, where I lived. Can't you just let it go?"_

"I can't though, Kyle," Katie sniffled. "Because that 'mistake' happened more than once."

_".. Just come back to me, Katie. I've been a mess. I miss you in my life. You were my sunshine; we were like Sonny and Chad. Katie.."_

"Just," Katie said in a small voice. "let me go, Kyle. Give that slut-I mean Allie, a chance. It can't be that hard."

Kyle sighed. _"I'll try, **for you**. One question though."_

"What is it?" Katie asked.

_"That guy you're with," _Kyle started. _"what's his name?"_

"His name?" Katie questioned.

_"Yeah, I need it so I can finish this thing I want to tell you."_

"His name is Logan Mitchell." Katie said.

_"Okay, here I go. This guy, Logan Mitchell, better treat **you** like a freakin' **princess**. He **better not **hit **you**, he **better not** ever **raise** **his voice** at **you**, or make** that smile** of **yours** disappear. If this Logan guy means **a lot** to you, he can at least do that. So, I guess this is good-bye, Katie Knight?"_

Katie smiled a sad smile. "I guess it is. Good-bye Kyle."

_"Good-bye, Katie."_

**With Logan**

Logan sat on the orange couch in apartment 2J, alone. Carlos and James were somewhere wandering around the Palm Woods and Kendall was with Jo. Logan was going to get up and head to Katie's apartment, but the apartment door slammed open. It revealed James, Carlos, and Serina. They held boxes that had a bunch of decorations and sparkles.

"What are you doing with those?" Logan asked them.

"We're going to throw a party!" James, Carlos and Serina shouted.

"But, James and Carlos," Logan said. "Mrs. Knight said no parties."

James and Carlos rolled their eyes at the genius. "Com'mon, Logan. Remember that quote me, Kendall, and Carlos love the most? 'A life without risks is a life un-lived'?"

"That's a good quote!" Serina exclaimed. "I like it!"

Logan sighed, completely ignoring Serina. "Yeah, yeah. Just try not to get us thrown out of the Palm Woods, alright?"

James, Serina, and Carlos cheered. "Let's get this party decorating going!"

* * *

**Fin.**

**Ugh. I seriously thought this would of had more. Sigh. Well, the cat's out of the bag. Katie was with Kyle. Remember Kyle from Big Time Crush? Hehe. I think you can pretty much sum up how they broke-up. Wow. It's 2:00 am now. Didn't I start writing this at 1:15 or something like that?**

**PS: Later on (By like Chapter 10) MudMaster94, I will use your OC. If I don't say anything about it, remind me.**

**Review Please?**


	8. Earth Day part 1

**Well.. Since Big Time Rush's episode of Earth Day is tomorrow, I might as well make a Earth-day chapter! Don't worry, Party is in three chapters so sadly MudMaster94's OC won't be used till Chapter Fourteen. Lol(:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Earth Day part 1

Katie POV

"Omg! Katie, get up!"

I groaned-it was too early. I opened my eyes and regretted it. The sun's rays hit my eyes and dazed me for a few seconds. I looked around my bedroom and saw Serina standing there, an impatient look on her face and her Converse tapping the carpet floor. I yawned.

"How in the hell did you get into my apartment?" I asked her. "The doors were locked."

Serina smirked at me. "You know no lock door ever stopped me from doing something."

It was true. Serina actually broke into a candy store in North Carolina. The old guy, I think his name was Joseph, was in there and had the 'closed' sign up. She used a credit card she had in her pocket and opened the locked door, and going inside and grabbing candy and paying for it at the register. I can't forget that day because we almost got arrested for breaking and entering, but we claimed we didn't break anything. But Joseph said his lock was broken now and we had to pay a fifty dollar fine. We were pouting that whole week-That meant no shoe shopping until my dad mailed us more money to spend.

"True." I laughed.

"Let's go to the guys apartment now!" She yelled.

"Serina," I said, totally ignoring what she said. "Did you put extra sugar in your Fruity Pebbles?"

"Maybe." She narrowed her eyes.

"Serina.." I said in a warning voice.

"Yes! Yes I did! Is that a crime?" She cried.

"To me, yes it is." I said.

She pouted. "Your no fun. Let's go to the guys' apartment."

"No. It's too early." I told her as I glanced at the time on my iPhone that said it was seven o'clock.

"So?" She said. "It's Earth Day! They have to be up early today!"

"It's already Earth Day?" I said.

"Yup! And I already have ideas so.. Let's go!" She yanked me out of bed and flung me into the bathroom.

"And wash off that blond while your at it! It looks gross now!" She yelled when I closed the door.

"Hmph." I stomped my foot. "Fine."

~~~ Thirty-minutes later..~~~

I stepped out of my apartment, my brown hair revealed but my contacts still on. Even if Serina didn't tell me wash it out, I still would of. We walked arms linked and tried turning the 2J apartment door. To Serina's joy, it was locked. She yanked out on of her infamous credit cards and slashed away. A couple seconds later, we heard a 'click' and we opened the door. The living room of 2J was absolutely AMAZING! There was a swirly slide (That I really wanted to go on) and an orange couch (Orange couches are AWEEESSOMME!) and fooseball. Serina's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"I'm gonna have a ball in this apartment." She giggled.

"You said you wanted to wake the guys up, not mess around with their stuff." I told her.

Serina frowned at me. "Don't you want to try at least some of these things before we wake them up..?"

I glanced at the swirly slide and looked away. I could of sworn I heard it whisper "Katie, come slide on meee.."

"Yes!" I said. "But I'm going to wait until the guys are up- at least."

Serina pouted. "Fine.. What rooms do you wanna hit first?"

There were two hallways. Hmph. This IS a tough decision. I don't like tough decisions! "You pick."

"You pick!" She said.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Fine, let's go to the right hallway." Serina said.

"Okay!" I said as we skipped down the right hallway.

We opened the first door to the left and it was a bathroom. We closed the door quickly and opened the one on the right. This room held Kendall and James. Serina and I smirked evilly at each other. She mouthed the word 'James' to me and I grinned wickedly. As she crept to James' bed, I walked to Kendall's bed. We looked at each other.

"One." She mouthed to me.

"Two." I mouthed back.

"Three." She mouthed back.

We pounced on the boys. Their screams made us laugh as we tickled their sides. They squirmed and were wide-eyed. After a couple seconds more of this we jumped off their beds and walked to the doorway, laughing.

"What the freakin' hell, Serina!" James shouted. "You messed up my hair!"

"It-was-totally-worth-it-" She clutched her stomach as she laughed.

"Who's that next to you?" Kendall asked her.

Wow. Doesn't even know it's me.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "That, my darlings, is Katie Knight. The real Katie Knight."

"'My darlings', really?" James asked her.

Serina nodded her head.

"Really? That's you, Katie?" Kendall asked me.

"Yup," I smiled.

"You look better like that then with the blond," Kendall told me honestly.

"Thanks." I said.

Serina pulled me out of Kendall and James' room. "We're gong to go do the same thing to Carlos and Logan, so hurry up if you wanna see it!"

We heard footsteps behind us as we walked to the other hallway. I turned to Kendall and James. "Which room is Logan and Carlos'?"

"The first door on the left." James told us.

"'Kay!" Serina and I replied.

We were in front of Carlos' and Logan's room and we turned the knob. I walked to Logan's bed as Serina walked to Carlos' bed.

"One." I mouthed to her.

"Two." She mouthed back.

"Three!" I yelled as I jumped on Logan.

Serina actually slapped Carlos awake, while I just shook Logan. Logan opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Hey." I smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Get up."

"I kind of would, if you got off me." He told me.

I blushed red. "Right."

"How in the hell did Camille get in our apartment..?" Carlos mumbled.

Serina gasped. "I'm hurt, Carlos. I don't even look like Camille! Hell, I don't even know who Camille is!"

"Oh, it's you." Carlos told her.

"Yeah 'it's me' alright." Serina said.

"Can you get off me now?" Carlos asked her.

"Nope." Serina now sat on his chest. "I'm comfy here."

Carlos whined. "Come on, please!"

"Nope!" Serina replied.

"I like what you did with your hair," Logan commented.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Is this your real hair color or did you dye it?" He asked me.

"It's a 100% real." I said.

"So you dyed your hair blond?"

"Yeah. Long story, actually."

"Ah."

"How did you know she was Katie?" Kendall asked him.

"Duh, she looks exactly the same. She just doesn't have the blond in her hair." Logan said.

"So, do you know what day it is?" I asked him.

"April 22." He replied. "Why?"

"It's Earth day!"

* * *

**Fin. **

**I know some people died. This whole chapter wasn't Normal POV. Can you guys tell me if you like Normal POV chapters or a specific POV? Thanks. Oh, and I love my reviewers & my reviews. They're all so positive.. No one's flame this story! And I'm already at 75 reviews! I love you guys, so pat yourselves on the back! :)**

**PS: Next chapter we'll get more into detail, but writing this chapter was fun. Lol(:**

**PS: Someone needs to change their PenName back.. *cough* It starts with "Lo" and ends in "Mine" **

**TEEHEE!**

**Review Please?**


	9. Earth Day part 2

Chapter Eight: Earth Day part 2

Logan POV

Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

"How dare you say that!" Serina said, flabbergasted. "Earth Day is a VERY important day! It's when people around the world work together as a team and reduce, reuse, and recycle! Millions of things get tossed in those blue recycle bins and we help clean 14% or more of the Earth every Earth day! So, how dare you say 'So'."

"We should do something at the Palm Woods," James suggested.

Serina's eyes gleamed. "Ohh, I know exactly what we should do! Go get dress and meet me and Katie in your awesome living room when your done!"

Katie turned to me and kissed my cheek. "See ya later."

"Don't worry, I'll be in the living room in the shortest amount of time," I smiled at her.

"'Kay." She replied back to me before Serina grabbed her arms and practically pulled her out of the room.

-Big Time Rush-

Normal POV

A couple minutes later, the guys were in the front room with the girls. Logan sat by Katie on the left side (Since Serina was on the right) and Carlos sat by Serina.

"So, I put a lot of thought into it." Serina nodded her head. "We should do something for Earth Day for the Palm Woods."

"That's what I said earlier!" exclaimed James.

"Really?" Serina had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah!" James yelled.

"So. Anyway.. Serina and I have been thinking.." Katie said. "Since we got here, we noticed how much people do laundry a day and how much heat people use to dry their clothes."

"And..?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Well.." Katie fiddled with her fingers. "How about we make a giant clothes line? So people can put their stuff on the line and have the sun dry them."

"That's brilliant!" The guys shouted.

"So, Katie and Logan go on the satellite that's on the right," Serina instructed. "And Kendall, you call your girlfriend and go to the left satellite."

"Okay." Kendall, Logan, and Katie said as they walked out of the apartment, and to the satellites.

"James, your off to the park and telling people to use the three R's." Serina told James. "So while Kendall, Jo, Logan, and Katie make the clothes line, you can tell people that come and visit the park to recycle through out the city!"

"So, this is like a solo mission?" James exclaimed.

Serina sweat dropped. "Sure. Yeah, that's what it is."

"Yay!" James said happily as he ran out of the apartment.

"And now what am we going to do?" Carlos asked.

"Well.." Serina said, inching closer to Carlos. "I think I know.."

Carlos gave out a small smile. "I think I know too.."

Then their lips met.

-Big Time Rush-

Katie POV **(This part will get confusing. It will go from Jo and Kendall, to Katie and Logan. So.. be warned.)**

"So," I told Logan as we went on the roof. "Shall we get started?"

"Might as well," Logan sighed. "But wait.."

Logan took out his phone and pressed a couple buttons.

_My friends say I'm a fool to think  
that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cuz honestly the truth is that  
you know I'm never leavin'_

"How did that get on my phone?" Logan wondered as he pressed 'next' on his phone.

"You know, when you had your Justin Bieber moments," I teased him, twirling a piece of the rope around the satellite.

"Haha," Logan faked laughed. "Not cool."

_There are so many things_  
_That I never ever get to say_  
_'Cause I'm always tongue-tied_  
_With my words getting in the way_

_If you could read my mind_  
_Then all your doubts would be left behind_  
_And every little thing_  
_Would be falling into place_

_I would scream to the world_  
_They would see you're my girl_  
_But I just keep getting stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up getting stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

"God, Logan and Katie are blasting Big Time Rush's Stuck song," Kendall laughed.

"I know," giggled Jo. "But I like this song."

Kendall twisted the piece of rope around the satellite. "Me too. Even though I'm not in it."

_It's the way that I feel_  
_When you say what you say to me_  
_That keeps you running through my mind_  
_24 hours a day, 7 days a week_

_And if you've got the time_  
_Stick around and you'll realize_  
_That it's worth every minute that it takes__  
__Just wait and see_

_I would scream to the world_  
_They would see you're my girl_  
_But I just keep getting stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up getting stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_I'm over the chances wasted_  
_Tell me, it's not too late_  
_It's only the nervous times_  
_That keep me bottled up inside_

Jo shivered. "I always shiver around this part. I don't know why."

"Hmm," Kendall wondered.

Kendall knotted the rope and walked to Jo, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. "Maybe this will help."

Jo kissed Kendall on the mouth, loving the embrace. "Yeah."

_Keep getting stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up getting stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up getting stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

By now, Logan and I had finished tying the pieces of rope on the satellite, and now we were waiting for Jo and Kendall to finish their side of the satellite. The next song blared out, and I instantly smiled.

_I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright, _  
_We don't know where we're goin' and I don't know where I'm at, _  
_I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like nobody else, _  
_You know whatever happens, I will be right by your side, _

_You, me in the spotlight, _  
_Running around till the end of the night, _  
_Hot, hot keep it comin', _  
_We can rock out till the early morning, _

_You, me, going all night, _  
_We don't care who's wrong and who's right, _  
_Hot, hot, keep it comin', _  
_We can rock out till the early morning, _

_Everybody's dancin' dancin' crazy, _  
_And we never stop, never stop, _  
_Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy, _  
_Put your hands up, _  
_Put your hands up,_

And that's exactly what I did. I raised my hands up in the air and moved them around wildly. I grabbed Logan's wrist and repeated the same thing. Logan stared at me with a serious face, and then broke out of it a couple seconds later.

_I like you and you like me, _  
_We get together and we're happy, _  
_Did you hear me say that? _  
_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? _  
_Smack! _  
_And I like the way that we kiss, _  
_You and me together like this, _  
_Did you hear me say that? _  
_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? _  
_Smack! _

_Another night, _  
_And so just crank that music up, _  
_We don't know where we're goin', _  
_And I don't know where I'm at, _  
_It doesn't matter cause we always know what's up, _  
_I know whatever happens, _  
_You will be right by my side, _

_You, me in the spotlight, _  
_Running around till the end of the night, _  
_Hot, hot, keep it comin', _  
_We can rock out till the early morning,_

Jo and Kendall kissed once more.

"I love how you kiss me." Jo told Kendall honestly.

"I love how cute you and your honesty are." Kendall grinned.

_You, me, going all night, _  
_We don't care who's wrong and who's right, _  
_Hot, hot, keep it comin', _  
_We can rock out till the early morning,  
_  
_Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy, _  
_And we never stop, never stop, _  
_Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy, _  
_Put your hands up, _  
_Put your hands up, _

_I like you and you like me, _  
_We get together and we're happy, _  
_Did you hear me say that? _  
_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? _  
_Smack! _

_And I like the way that we kiss, _  
_You and me together like this, _  
_Did you hear me say that? _  
_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? _  
_Smack! _

_Oh, oh, uh, oh,_

Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,

_And we never stop, we never stop, _  
_Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy, _  
_Put your hands up, _  
_Put your hands up _

_Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy, _  
_And we never stop, we never stop, _  
_Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy, _  
_Put your hands up, _  
_Put your hands up, _

_I like you and you like me, _  
_We get together and we're happy, _  
_Did you hear me say that? _  
_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? _  
_Smack! _

_And I like the way that we kiss, _

Now, Logan and I were dancing. My hands around his neck and playing with the bottom pieces of his hair. His hands were around my hips and I felt all tingly inside. Our foreheads touched, our hot breath on each others cheek, and our lips slowly met.

_You and me together like this, _  
_Did you hear me say that? _  
_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
Smack!_

-Big Time Rush-

James POV

As I walked around the Palm Woods park, I was bored as hell. When I would try to get someone's attention, they just walked away and that made me furious. Like, seriously, I'm James Diamond-I'm in a band. How can they ignore THE FACE? Ranting in my head, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A feminine voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw the most beautifulest girl ever.

_Ohhhhh ohoooooo  
For you i'd write a symphony!_

_I'd tell the violin_  
_It's time to sink a swim_  
_Watchn' play for yaaaa!_

_For you i'd be_  
_Wohaaa_  
_But in a thousand miles just get you where you are_

_Step to the beat of my heart._  
_I don't need a whole lot_  
_But for you I need I_

_I'd rather give you the world  
__Or we can share mine!  
__I know that I won't be the first one given you all this attention_

Her brown hair flowed in the breeze, her sky blue eyes holding innocence and happiness. I dusted myself off and gave her a hand with getting up. I flashed her a James Diamond smile. "No, I'm sorry for not paying attention. I was just stunned by your looks.."

She looked towards the ground, her brown sandals softly hitting the ground. "Thank you."

Now that I paid more attention, she was almost as tall as me. I usually liked people a lot shorter than me, but she was just the perfect size for herself. Maybe she was a model. "I'm James Diamond; I'm in a band."

She looked up and looked into my sexy eyes. "I'm Sara; I'm a model."

"For who?" I was curious.

"For Victoria Secret." She grinned.

Whoa.

_But Baby listen,_

_I just need somebody to love_

_I-I_  
_I don't need to much_

_Just need Somebody to love._  
_(just need somebody to love)_

_I don't need nothing else,_  
_I promise girl I swear._  
_I just need somebody to love._

_(I need somebody I-I need somebody_  
_I need somebody I-I need somebody)_

_Everyday I bring the sun around,_  
_I sleep away the clouds._  
_Smile for me (Smile for me)_

"So, do you recycle?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Of course!"

"Cool." I smiled back.

_I would take,_  
_Every second,_  
_Every single time spend it like my last dime._  
_Step to the beat of my heart._

_I don't need a whole lot_  
_But for you I need I_  
_I'd rather give you the world_  
_Or we can share mine!_

_I know I won't be the first one,_  
_Given you all this attention._  
_Baby listen!**  
**_

_I just need somebody to love,_  
_I don't need nothing else,_  
_I promise girl I swear._  
_I just need somebody to love._

"So," I fiddled with my fingers.

"So.." She repeated.

_I need somebody,_  
_I-I need somebody,_  
_I need somebody,_  
_I-I need somebody._

_(Somebody to loooove, somebody to looove.)_

_I just need somebody to love._

_And you can have it all,_  
_Anything you want._  
_I can bring you, give you,_  
_The finer things yeah!_

_But what I really want,_  
_I can't find 'cause,_  
_Money can't find me._  
_Somebody to love._

_Ohhhhh Whoaaaa_

_Find me somebody to love oohhh._

_I need somebody to love,_  
_I-I don't need to much_  
_Just somebody to love._  
_Somebody to love._

_I don't need nothing else,_  
_I promise girl I swear,_  
_I just need somebody to love._

_I need somebody,_  
_I-I need somebody,_  
_I need somebody,_  
_I-I need somebody._

_I need somebody,_  
_I-I need somebody,_  
_I need somebody,_  
_(I swear I just need somebody to love)_  
_I-I need somebody._

_Oh Oh._

"So, want to go out sometime?" I asked her.

Sara smiled. "Sure."

_I just need somebody to love._

-Big Time Rush-

Normal POV

"Well, I guess this earth day was successful." Logan said.

Katie smiled. "I think it was."

-Big Time Rush-

"Best Earth Day ever." Serina said as she cuddled up against Carlos.

Carlos kissed her forehead. "Yeah."

-Big Time Rush-

"I never knew celebrating about the Earth could be so cool." Kendall grinned.

"Yeah." Jo smiled and kissed Kendall once more.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Woo! Earth Day chapter is OVER! All that reduce, reuse, recycle got to me. Now I must go out and pick up a bunch of pieces of trash! (Notices it's one o'clock) Um, I'll pick up trash later.. Hm.. I wonder if this chapter could be the chapter that makes the story get 100 reviews.. (Hint, hint) MudMaster94, did I surprise you? Hehe.**

**TEEHEE! **

**(What's up with the Ryan Higa moments? Lol)**

**Review Please?**


	10. Talking About Things

**I was going to make an Easter chapter, I'm not gonna lie, but.. something made me think not to. So, you can hate that part of my brain because there was going to be A LOT of Logan x Katie fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Sara. Just Serina.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Talking About Things

Katie woke up from her bed with a groan. She felt weight land on her bed and instantly woke up. She opened her eyes and saw Serina smiling at her cheekily.

"Seriously Serina," Katie sighed. "Are we going to go through this every day?"

"Yup!" She answered. "I like breaking into your house. You have good food in here! Like, I saw this banana with strawberry cake yesterday and I was like 'Yum!' and I ate a quarter of it and then I saw it again and it was halfway gone so I ate another quarter of it. Then, I saw this fruit that had pineapples, strawberry, mango, and-"

"YOUR THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN EATING MY CAKE AND FRUIT?" Katie yelled.

Serina smiled sheepishly. "It was good. You know I like good food. Teehee."

"You and sugar just don't mix, y'know?" Katie sighed.

"It's not my fault some cereals don't put as much sugar as you want!" Serina defended herself poorly.

Katie stared at her with an annoyed look on her features. "Seriously?"

"Mhm!" Serina nodded her head wildly. "It's true!"

"Anyway, what did you do for Earth Day yesterday?" Katie asked her.

"Umm.." Serina stuttered. "Y'know.. recycled.. that kind of stuff.."

"Okay then." Katie answered. "Where?"

"You know.. at that place..." Serina replied.

"Serina." Katie stared at her. "Where did you go?"

"WELL..."

"Serina." Katie said. "Did you even do anything for Earth Day?"

"Umm.."

"You didn't huh! So what did you, James, and Carlos do?"

"I sent James to go to the Palm Woods park.."

"And you and Carlos?"

"Welll..."

"So what DID you and Carlos do yesterday? You were alone for a while and you could of, y'know " Katie asked, raising her eyebrows in a suggesting way. "Hopefully you set boundaries."

"Oh, I set the boundaries." Serina said. "I wasn't topless, just him. Mmm.. He had muscles.. Hehe..."

Katie laughed. "Your so mean, Serina. Teasing him.. and what kind of pack did he have? Two, four, six, eight or twelve?"

A sudden knock saved Serina from further embarrassment. Serina sighed with relief while Katie gave her a 'We'll talk later' look.

"Who is it?" Katie called out.

"Logan!"

Katie smiled. Logan was at her door. She looked back at Serina and whispered, "Go hide in the hallway!"

Serina grumbled. "Fine."

Serina got up from her spot on the couch and ran into the hallway. Katie walked to the door and opened it. Logan walked it, not before giving Katie a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," He grinned.

"Hey." Katie grinned back.

"So.. Anyway.." Logan said, walking to Katie's couch and sitting down. "I wanted to ask you something.."

Katie followed him and sat right next to him. "Yes...?"

Logan smiled nervously. "Um, Katie Knight, I always get tongue-tied around you, but.. will you got out on a date with me on Friday?"

"Sure," Katie grinned. "What time?"

"Any time you want, because any time with you is good enough for me." Logan blushed a light pink.

"Your so corny," Katie lightly punched his arm. "Six o'clock."

Logan smiled. "Sure."

* * *

**Fin.**

**You'll LOVE what I have planned for this.. Oh.. and.. It's Wednesday in the story so the date is two chapters away and I officially made the party SATURDAY. So, Mrs. Knight is spending a couple more days at the Spa.. Lol**

**Review Please? (They make me review faster)**

**PS: 100th reviewer gets a preview of THE DATE! Teehee! (Well.. The part I've written..)**

**PPS: Would you guys like to see Logan beaten up? Well, not that badly.. but, y'know. A split lip.. and black eye.. Yeah. It's just because I know some people want to see over-protective Kendall and yeah.. I'm willing to go that far to do that. Let's just say.. The Date chapters.. errmm... Might get a lil.. intimate.. and... um.. The rating might possibly go up? And.. um.. Kendall.. well.. hehe.. I might give it away. But, if some of actually guess what Kendall is going to do, I'll give you a preview of the SECOND part. (Well.. The part I've written...)**

**So I ask again, Review Please?**


	11. Thursday's

**Zomg. I love you guys. I'm barely at Chapter Eleven and I have a hundred reviews! Hurray! -Celebrate music comes on- Anyway.. I think you guys are amazing, the best reviewers ever. At one point, I didn't think this story was good. It was because I was comparing this story to Love Me, my Jatie story. My first chapter for Love me got Twenty-four freakin' reviews. I was smiling that whole day. Then slowly, as I wrote this story, people started to finally notice this story's potential and started reviewing and getting more and more hits (By the way, we're almost at 6k for hits). So, pat yourselves on the back, smile brightly, and enjoy this chapter that took one hour and a half to make.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or MudMaster94's Oc (Sara). I do own Serina though.**

* * *

Logan couldn't believe it. Katie DUMPED him! He was so furious. He walked over to her apartment and knocked on her door.

"Katie!" Logan yelled. "We need to talk! Now!"

He heard a sob through the door. "Logan, leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!"

"But Katie.."

"I'M SERIOUSLY LOGAN! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"I WILL THEN!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"So, we're good?"

"NO!"

He broke down the door with a kick and ran to where he heard Katie's sobs. He walked to her door and saw her crying through the door. He walked in and sighed. "Katie.."

"Just leave Logan!" She screamed at him.

"But Katie.. I want to help you." He said sincerely.

"YOU WANT TO HELP ME LOGAN? YOU REALLY WANT TO HELP ME?" She yelled.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then un-make me pregnant!"

And then..

THE AUTHOR SAID THIS WASN'T THE STORY! Teehee!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Thursday's

Logan sighed, knotting his fingers in his hair. He clicked on a link with the mouse and scanned through the page's detail. He let out a frustrated sigh and closed the tab and shut his laptop, setting his head on top of it. He couldn't find any place around Los Angeles that was actually worth taking Katie to. He wanted to make a first date impression, surprising her and making _that _smile come out. He sighed once more and lifted his head, running a hand over his face.

"Where can I take Katie?" He began to talk to himself. "That Chinese Palace a couple blocks down? No.. That Italian restaurant? No.. Ugh! Having a girlfriend is a lot of work!"

He placed the laptop on the orange couch and got up to pour himself a glass of water. He chugged it down and got a refill. He yawned sleepily and walked back to couch and slowly fell unconscious..

-Big Time Rush-

People around James Diamond couldn't beliber **(Teehee!) **it. He was smiling. Yes, he usually does smile, but he had the widest grin on his face and it was sort of creeping people out. People were running away screaming. Some people died. Some people were curious. Some people were thinking about jumping him. Haha, just kidding. James was walking around the Palm Woods, his phone out and his fingers flying across the keyboard.

_To: Sara(3_  
_From: James_

_Hey_

_From: Sara(3_  
_To: James_

_Hey_

_To: Sara(3_  
_From: James_

_Whacha doin' good lookin'?_

_From: Sara(3_  
_To: James_

_God you're so corny. But I'm at a photo shoot right now_

_To: Sara(3_  
_From: James_

_Really now? Hmm.. Can I get some pics before they go in magazines?_

_From: Sara(3_  
_To: James_

_Haha, no. You 'lil perv. There for girls' stuff_

_To: Sara(3_  
_From: James_

_Even better! Can I get pics? Pwees? -attachment; puppy dog look-_

_From: Sara(3_  
_To: James_

_Aww! You look sooooo cute! But no._

_To: Sara(3_  
_From: James_

_Aw. Pwees?_

_From: Sara(3  
To: James_

_Sorry Jamie, but no._

_-_After Twenty Minutes of Texting..-

_To: Sara(3  
From: James_

_Really? You want to go out on a date with me?_

_From: Sara(3  
To: James_

_Of course, James. I like you a lot._

"OH MY GOD SHE JUST SAID SHE'LL GO ON A DATE WITH ME AND SHE LIKES ME!" James cheered. "WOO!"

-Big Time Rush-

"Serina! Ah! Don't! Please!"

Katie ran around her apartment as her best friend chased her, a bottle of hairspray in one hand and silly string in the other.

"Come on, Katie.. You know I'm going to catch up to you.." Serina grinned.

"No! You will not! I refuse to have silly string in my hair!" Katie yelled, hiding behind the couch.

-Big Time Rush-

"I know where to take her!" Logan yelled, smiling to himself.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Just to let you guys know, I broke my little bone on my knee. Or, the bone below your knee-cap. It hurts like shit, but people think I'm making it up. It just hurts SO much. :/ Oh, just to let you know.. the date chapter is 3,930 words! And that's just the FIRST part of it! You do NOT wanna see the second part! I got a headache reading it.. Lol. **

**PS: I had so much fun with James' part. You could tell, huh? Just to tell you.. Most of this will continue next chapter. Teehee!**

**Even if you don't have an account, just press review and tell me what you think. The faster I get reviews, the faster I can post the Date.**


	12. The Date part 1

** Hey y'all. Fancy seeing you here, huh? Lol. Jk, jk, I don't want to talk (or is it write?) a lot but I will tell you this. Remember how I said I injured my knee? Turns out, it's so badly bruise-one little hit with a hammer or something and it breaks my bone. Crazy, huh? Oh.. and I injured it when my friend threw me into a pole.. Don't ask. Oh! I got SO many SHOTS today. Two on each arm.. :( Well.. Bye!**

**Warning: FLUFF! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Date part 1

"Whoa. Like, whoa."

Serina stepped back and looked at Katie, a smile on her lips and her eyes shining in excitement.

"When Logan sees you," Serina paused, and then wolf whistled. "Let's just say, some things are going to get a little rated M up in here and someones gonna get a little hot!"

Katie blushed a rosy red. "Shut up, Serina!"

Serina raised her arms in surrender. "Just saying, but I'm totally right. I SENSE it." **(Haha.)**

"Oh god.." Katie froze. "Whenever you sense something, it ends up coming true.."

"It does, doesn't it?" Serina smiled. "Well, I hope you use protection!"

"_SERINA!_" Katie squeaked.

Serina rolled her eyes. "Com'mon, Kates, your already how old? Seventeen?"

"Yeah.." Katie nodded. "But I still haven't done.."

Another eye roll. "Well, someone's losing somethin' today!"

_"Serina!"_

"I'm not kidding, either!"

-Big Time Rush-

Logan nervously walked up and down the hallways of apartment 2J. His eye and left hand were twitching ever other second. Kendall came out of the room he shared with Logan and stopped his walking by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." Kendall greeted his best friend.

Logan swatted his hand away. "Leave me alone."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "You sure as hell make me worry about my sister. If you treat me like this, I'd hate to see how you treat her. Maybe I shouldn't-"

"I'm sorry!" Logan blurted out. "I'm just nervous-first date jitters."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Mhm. So, where are you talking her?"

"Remember that place that was in the forest?" Logan said.

"Uh.." Kendall replied.

"It was near that cabin.."

"Uh.."

"Carlos thought he saw a ghost there?"

"OH!"

"There."

"What time are you guys going to be home?"

Logan shifted his eyes. "Ten thirty."

Kendall stared at Logan. "Ten thirty? I thought it was going to be later than that."

"Welllll!" Logan drawled out. "I was goooooing to be back at twelve but then I thought 'Omg what if Kendall doesn't allow me too!' and then I started freaking out and then I just randomly blurted out a time!"

"Logan, Logan, Logan," Kendall sighed. "I can't be in charge of Katie. Even though I badly want to be, I can't. I wasn't in her life for the most part of it and I can't just randomly start bossing her around."

Logan smiled. "Yeah, but I'll try to be home before twelve."

"I trust you Logan," Kendall patted Logan's shoulder. "No funny business."

Logan nodded his head. "I know Kendall, I know."

"Remember that Logan," Kendall said.

"I will, don't worry," Logan dismissed Kendall's worry. "Nothing will happen."

Kendall pushed Logan forward. "Well then, get a move on! Katie's waiting!"

Logan smiled. "I know. See ya laters, Kendall."

"Later." Kendall smiled back.

Logan walked out of the apartment.

"I really hope nothing happens.." Kendall mumbled to himself.

-Big Time Rush-

Serina skipped around the Palm Woods as she looked for Carlos. She looked in the pool and found him sitting on a pool chair. She saw him look over to her and he waved, so she waved back. She walked over to him and sat down on back legs.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey," He greeted back.

"Whacha doin'?" Serina asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Tanning." He answered back.

"Why do you tan when you already have tan skin?" Serina questioned.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh." Serina replied. "What's up with you? I'm only getting one-worded responses."

"Nothing's wrong." Carlos replied.

"Wow, a two worded reply," Serina said sarcastically. "Come on Carlos, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Carlos hissed.

A wave of hurt passed over Serina's feature. "Well.. Fine then.."

Carlos exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, Serina. It's just that.. What we did on Earth Day.. Was that just a one-time thing?"

"Um.." Serina blushed scarlet. "I don't want it to be a one-time thing, I want it to a multiple-time thing.."

Carlos smiled. "Really?"

Serina nodded her head.

"Well," Carlos said. "In that case.."

Carlos leaned into Serina and kissed her on the lips.

-Big Time Rush-

James sighed. He wished Sara was here. But no.. She had to be at another photo shoot. He took out his phone and texted her. He knotted his fingers in his hair as he waited for a reply from her. A couple seconds passed. No reply. Sara was a fast texter, he knew that, and when he texted her she instantly replied. James frowned.

"Why the long face, Jamie?"

James turned around quickly and saw Sara standing there. He instantly smiled and walked over to her, hugging her tight.

"Oh how I missed you so," He replied, like it was a scene in a movie.

"Now is that true, Prince James?" Sara giggled. "I feel honored."

James laughed loudly. "You're funny."

Sara lightly pushed him. "No, you are."

"No you are!" James disagreed.

"No you are," Sara disagreed back.

James kissed Sara on the lips. "You are."

Sara giggled. "'Kay."

-Big Time Rush-

"Are you ready, m'lady?" Logan said in his 'guvnor' voice.

"Well," Katie said. "I guess so. Lead the way to the chariot, my love."

Logan grinned. "Of course. Right this way, m'lady."

Katie giggled. "Okay."

Katie and Logan walked hand-in-hand to the 'chariot'. Logan opened the car door of his 2010 Jeep and Katie jumped in, giving Logan a smile. Logan smiled back and hopped into the driver's seat.

He put the key in the engine and looked at Katie. "Ready?"

"More ready then I ever had." Katie replied, her pearly whites showing.

He turned the key and the car roared to life. "Then let's go! But wait."

"What?' Katie whined.

Logan reached for something in the back-seat and handed it to her. "Here."

"A blind fold..?" Katie replied, confused.

"You can't know where we're at.." Logan said.

Katie pouted. "Fine." And then she put the blindfold around her eyes. "Better?"

"Very." smiled Logan.

-Big Time Rush-

Carlos and Serina walked hand-in-hand as they walked around the Palm Woods. James walked in the lobby and yanked Serina's wrist, dragging her to the pool area.

"What the hell?" Carlos said.

"What he said!" Serina agreed.

"Come on!" James exclaimed. "You have to meet Sara!"

"Why me?" Serina whined. "And why me when I'm hanging out with Carlos!"

"Because." James replied.

"Because why?" Serina asked.

"This is no time for questions!" James exclaimed. "Stay here. Let me go get Sara-she's by the smoothie area."

"Fine." Serina huffed. "But you have to buy me a smoothie too. Kiwi flavor."

James flashed her a grin. "Thanks!"

-Big Time Rush-

"Are we there yet?" Katie whined, her hands playing with the blindfold that covered his eyes.

Logan shook his head and then mentally slapped himself. She couldn't see him-He was such a idiot. "No, we're almost there though."

"You not going to rape me, right?" Katie joked. "I mean, like, you have a blindfold on me and I totally saw those handcuffs on the backseat..."

"No!" Logan squeaked, his cheeks burning red. "Those handcuffs are for a different reason!"

Katie raised a hidden eyebrow. "What reason?"

"Well," Logan sighed. "When James or Carlos start annoying me, and we're driving around in the BTR mobile, I handcuff one hand and wrap the other side of the handcuff around the door handle and then handcuff their other hand."

Katie giggled. "You seriously do that?"

"Yeah." chuckled Logan. "It surprisingly gets them to shut up."

Katie laughed.

-Big Time Rush-

James and Carlos sneezed loudly. Then, their wrist started to burn slightly.

"What the hell?" James said. "Why does my wrist burn?"

"Omg!" Carlos exclaimed. "James, please don't tell me you're EMO!"

James smacked the back of Carlos' head. "Dude, please! I'm not emo! Chicks don't dig emo guys! Or do they..?"

"It's okay to admit it James," Carlos said. "I won't judge you."

"I'm NOT emo!" James stated.

"Sure.." Carlos said, unconvinced.

"Wait.." Carlos slowly said. "My wrist burns too.. you don't think Logan told Katie about the handcuffs..?"

James' eyes widened. "He wouldn't dare."

Carlos stared back at him. "I think he would."

"He's so dead when he comes back from his date!" James stated.

-Big Time Rush-

"So.." Serina sipped her smoothie. "You're James..?"

Sara looked down, her cheeks scarlet. "Yeah. And your Carlos..?"

"Yeah." Serina blushed too. "So.."

"Wanna go shopping?" Sara suggested.

"Hmm.." Serina hummed.

"I'll buy you three shirts?" Sara said.

Serina smiled. "Sure!"

Sara laughed. "Just kidding."

"Awww..." Serina pouted. "Then I'm gonna go back to Carlos then."

Sara sighed. "Fine. I'll buy you three shirts."

"Yay!" Serina cheered.

-Big Time Rush-

"Logan..." Katie said, her hand covering her mouth. "This is.."

Logan smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know. I found it when I was driving around when I was mad."

"It's just so.. amazing." Katie replied, her eyes shining.

Logan's eyes shun in amusement. "My, Katie. It seems like you like this place more than you like me."

Katie immediately turned to face him. "No! No! I like you more, it's just that.. when I was in North Carolina, I found a place like this and then the next day we had to move to Beverly Hills and I'm just.. I'm just happy I found another place like that."

Logan's smiled widened more.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Well, the rating is going up.. Lol. Hmph. I had a bunch more planned for this chapter but you know what happened? My brother saw the document and deleted the 'bad' things.. Hehe.. By 'bad' I mean.. yeah.. At least he hasn't seen the other document! Lol. So.. Sorry for it being shorter! And for it being.. confusing.. and totally not on Katie and Logan. Next chapter will be. Hehe. Rated M! **

**PS: 116 reviews? You beat Love Me by 1 review. Haha (and that's only SO FAR.)**

**PPS: I lied. My brother did read my second document. He looked at me weird and walked away. Haha.**


	13. The Date part 2

**Omg. I've been MIA for a week and I don't know how many days! I'm SOOO sorry! I know, I know, this chapter will be a LEMON so you could just skip it. Haha. The drama won't be until NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or MudMaster94's OC Sara. I do own Serina though (Because it's me! Haha)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Date Part 2**

-At the Palm Woods-

Logan and Katie were walking toward Katie's apartment, holding hands. Once they arrived, Logan kissed Katie's cheek.

"Goodnight." Logan said sincerely.

"Good night." Katie smiled, but then a look of need appeared on her features. "Stay with me?"

"I kind of told Kendall.." Logan trailed off.

"Please." Katie said.

Logan smiled. "Okay."

Logan and Katie walked inside the apartment, sitting on the couch.

-Five Minutes Later-

Katie and Logan were exploring each others mouth, and it was getting intense. Katie's hands ran up and down Logan's body as he did the same.

She needed this. She needed to feel desired. After the earlier rejection she had felt so lousy. So insecure. Now feeling his own hands slipping under her own blouse she felt excitement coursing through her veins. They might not complete the deed but they were about to explore just how far they were both willing to take this connection between them and that was enough for her.

She stood there with only her black silky bra on her upper torso while her eyes wander from his beautiful eyes to his muscular chest. A chest that screamed to be touch, licked, nipped and lavished in anyway possible.

Her tongue replaced her hands as she began to explore his nipples first. She heard him moan as she twirl her tongue around the darken pebble. His response only made her wetter. With such gentle ease she worked her way down his chest, her cool lips exploring every inch of his skin. Until her tongue reach the barrier of his pants.

He threaded his fingers through her silky hair and fisting it he pulled her up and leaned her head back as he stared deep into her eyes. His own eyes were gleaming from desire. He saw that hers matched his own.

"Katie." It came out in an agonized sounding groan as he licked his parched lips.

"Logan." Katie replied.

Slowly, Katie swept her hand behind her back, unlatching the bra, allowing it to fall to the ground. He stared at the two taunt pinkish nipples before him. Her breast were supple. Not overlarge. Just right. He was tempted to place his hands around them both to see if they were exactly a handful.

He watched as her earlier bravery was starting to diminish in her soft brown eyes as he stood there staring down at her.

Glazing up into Logan's eyes, she realized just how much she desired and wanted him. Not just for the sex, but wanted his strength, his protectiveness, and above all else his big heart.

He leaned in this time kissing her senseless in a respond to her request. Her hands gripped into the flesh of his chest, as his lips worked over hers-teeth nipping at her lower lip, tongue exploring her mouth. Warmth engulfed her chest, comfortable and pleasant.

This was everything she knew it would be like. This man had a insanely mad affect on her senses, her body and above all else her heart. She knew that no matter what sort of outcome came from this union of their bodies she would never regret sharing this time with him.

"You have a incredible upper body, Logan." Katie moaned as his mouth moved away from hers giving them both a second to suck in more oxygen.

"So do you. I want to taste it." Logan said as his head dropped to a breast, taking a nipple between his lips.

Katie arched her back at the erotic, punishing scrape of his teeth, followed by the swipe of his velvety tongue. The combination caused Katie to feel an incredible amount of lust flaring up in the pit of her stomach, making her feel the dampness in her underwear grow unbearably uncomfortable. She wanted to take her pants and panties off. She wanted him to place something between her legs that would help ease the longing, to use the lubrication that was gushing out of her core.

Just when Katie thought that this would be enough to satisfied her if he should decide this was the limit for tonight she felt his hand slip down inside of her pants, pushing the cottony material aside as his heated fingers began to explore the source of her wetness. His fingers found her swollen, aroused clit and petted it while his lips continued to explore her nipples with exquisite care.

Running her palms up his biceps and over his shoulders to enjoy the satiny hardness of him, he was like silk over steel. Katie threaded her fingers in the back of his short cut hair.

Logan broke the kiss with a groan as he slid one hand under her rear, pressing his pelvis against her so she could feel the hardness of his cock.

She feared he might drive her crazy with all the teasing.

She pulled at the waistband of his pants and whispered, "Let's get these off of you." Her fingers worked quickly on his buttons. Soon the she was surprised to discover that Logan was going commando tonight. The sight of his hardness standing at a full salute made her mouth water up.

"You too." He mumbled as he quickly pulled off her lower clothing. They stood completely naked in front of one another. Katie found her cheeks heating up. She was not use to being naked in front of a guy. She looked away sheepishly as she felt his eyes gazing over her body.

"You are so beautiful." Logan's voice was deep with desire as he appreciated the view in front of him.

"No, you are beautiful." Katie stated firmly as she turn her face back toward him with such longing that Katie understood that she wanted him but she was still nervous about their union. Taking a quick stride he slipped his arms under her, holding her in his arms he took them upstairs. He was going to take her for the first time in her bed. She was not the sort of woman you bang on the couch. At least not the first time.

He would save the couch for a later time he told himself.

* * *

**Fin. **

**Can you believe this was my first lemon? Haha, I know right! ANYWAY.. I've been thinking about changing my PenName.. So any suggestions? Lol.. I couldn't finish it after that!**

**Review Please?**


	14. No More Trust, Busted

**Whoa. Love the reviews, lol. Oh, and if you haven't notice, I changed my PenName from 'Akatsuki Nightwing' to 'James Maslow Is Mine' cuz like, he is. Haha. (I totally took the name from Logan Henderson Is Mine. Inspired me to make that, Lol.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Sara (MudMaster94's OC). I just own me, Serina.**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: No More Trust; Busted.**_

V

V

V

Kendall's POV

Where in the hell is he? It's already twelve o'clock noon and he's not here. Where in the god damn hell is Logan Mitchell? He never came home last night and no ones seen him since he left with Katie. That's another freakin' thing. No ones seen or heard Katie and she's not in her apartment-or that's what Serina said. I held my black sunglasses in my right hand and I squeezed my hand a little too hard and felt the glasses crack from the pressure of my fist.

"Serina!" I shouted as soon as I saw her enter the Palm Woods pool area. "Have you seen Katie yet now?"

"No." She answered, her voice sounding worried. "I don't know where in the hell she's at and it's scaring me. Katie's always up by now."

I felt my hands run up to my hair, fingers grabbing the small hairs. "Are you sure she's not in her apartment?"

"I don't know." She replied. "She wasn't in the living room, the kitchen, or the bathroom."

"Did you check her bedroom?" I asked.

"No." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "She might be there."

She raised a hand to her forehead and gently hit herself. "Doh. Probably is. But, then again, it's strange. She's usually already up by now because she's been use to waking up at six."

"That's early." I groaned, then shook my head. I had to focus on finding Katie. "Let's head up to her apartment."

"Okay." She answered back as we walked to the elevator.

Normal POV

When Kendall and Serina walked into the elevator, stupid elevator music began to play. Kendall seemed to know the song, though. He started humming the song of 'Gummy Bear' and Serina smacked his arm.

"Ow!" He hissed.

Serina rolled her eyes. "Your such a baby. I didn't even hit you hard."

"It still hurt.." He sniffled.

Serina rolled her eyes.

As soon as the elevator's doors opened, the two exited and walked to Katie's apartment. Kendall turned the knob and found it locked.

"Darn." He said. "Locked."

"Leave it to the pro," Serina said as she grabbed a credit card from her back pocket.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "You know how to do that?"

Serina made a 'Duh' sound. "Of course. When you have a dad and mom for secret agents; you pick up on these things."

"Oh." Kendall said.

There was a 'clunk' sound and Serina turned the knob, smiling. They walked inside the apartment and Kendall looked around confused. It wasn't like his, James, Carlos', and Logan's apartment.

"Which way?" Kendall asked.

"This way." Serina replied as she walked straight.

Kendall followed.

They opened the door and Kendall saw that it was the kitchen. "Really, Serina, really?"

"Yes." Serina smiled. "Need food."

Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed Serina's arm, tugging her out of the kitchen and back to the front room. "Katie's bedroom, now."

"Fine." Serina sighed.

This time, Serina walked to the bedroom door and opened it, and Kendall felt angry. No, furious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Kendall roared.

The two people, Katie and Logan, quickly woke up due to Kendall's yelling. "Nothing!" Katie and Logan squeaked, covering themselves with one of Katie's sheets.

_'Kendall sounds mad. No, mad is underestimating it. He's furious.' _Serina saw the glare and fury behind Kendall's eyes and shivered slightly.

He turned to Logan. "Logan, man.. I trusted you. I trusted you to go out with my little sister and this is how you repay me?" He shook his head. "Man, I don't even know you anymore. Old Logie would of NEVER done this to a girl who he barely dated for a week. Just.."

Kendall didn't finish, but instead walk out of the room. "He doesn't have my trust anymore.."

_'Big time busted..' _Logan watched Kendall leave, his shoulders and heart filled with guilt. He looked back at Katie, who still had shocked eyes, and slowly got out of bed.

"Wait!" Katie called out. "Serina, close your eyes!"

Serina pouted. "Fine.."

Serina closed her eyes and covered them with her hands as Logan got out of bed. He grabbed his pair of boxers (that were scattered on the other side of the room) and grabbed his clothes from the day before.

"Katie, I.." Logan gulped, shifting his eyes to look at the ground.

Katie nodded. "I know Logan, I know. Go."

He looked up from the floor and locked eyes with Katie. He smiled at her. "I'll be back soon."

And then he walked out.

* * *

**Fin.**

**I know, short. Sigh. More, better, awesomer writing NEXT Chapter. Plus a little drama.. Well! I did my job. Time for your job! **

**PS: I made a Jatie story (Yes, I know. I need forgiveness from my loyal Jatie fans, lol.) called Forbidden Love. Check it out, pwees? :) **

**PPS: Anyone wanna co-author this story? I'm kinda gettin tired of thinking of all the ideas. Lol . I'm what people call.. lazy.**

**Review!**


	15. Kendall, Logan

Chapter Fifteen: Kendall, Logan

V

V

V

Normal POV

Kendall was outraged as he slammed the door to his sister's apartment. He took off running down the stairs and passed his apartment floor and into the lobby.

"Kendall!" Jo yelled, trying to get her boyfriend's attention.

He shook his head, not replying back.

"KENDALL!" Jo yelled again.

Still, no reply.

Kendall had to clear his head of his sister and HIM, the man who tainted his sister's innocences. He kept running past the Palm Woods park, not paying attention to all the little kids who were yelling and having run with their siblings, sliding down the slides and swinging on the swings.

_'Just wait until they're older.' _He thought bitterly to himself. _'They aren't going to be having fun like that anymore.'_

He ran faster, pushing himself more, and ran into the building he knew well, a fitness center. He finally slowed down enough to tell the man behind the counter that he was going to the punching bag area and he quickly showed him his membership card. He got a nod and the man at the counter typed his name in the computer an handed him some gloves.

Kendall strapped the gloves on and went to the punching bags.

After a few minutes of getting some of his anger out, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Kendall saw the person he hated the most at the moment, Logan.

"What do _you _want?" Kendall hissed out.

"Look, Kendall-" Kendall cut off Logan with the loud sound of the punching bag getting punched.

"I-" punch. "Don't-" punch. "Want-" punch. "To-" punch. "Talk-" punch. "To-" punch. "You-" punch. "Right-" punch. "Now!"

"But I want to talk to you right now." Logan retorted. "And Kendall-"

"Don't you use that tone with me." Kendall punched the punching bag. "Go now before I do something we both don't want right now."

"Kendall, man, I just want to talk to you." Logan replied in a softer tone. "We're bros."

"_Were _bros." Kendall corrected him. "Then you fucked my sister."

"Kendall, just hear me out," Logan said.

Kendall sighed, giving the punching bag a series of punches. "You got thirty seconds."

"Thanks," Logan sighed out in relief, "Okay, you already know where me and Katie went for our date. So, when we came home, It was raining and there was lightning. Lots of it. Katie didn't want me to leave, after I told her goodbye, because she was afraid. Plus, you know I'm a sucker for any kind of puppy eyes. So, I gave in. We walked to her couch and sat down, watching television until Katie got tired. But then, Katie did something to me and then that made me want more. I stopped Kendall, I stopped after a few minutes, but Katie didn't want to. So, I went along with it-"

Kendall visibly shook with anger. "Logan.."

"And that's how it went down." Logan replied, oblivious to Kendall's shaking.

BAM!

The boxing glove slammed into Logan's jaw, making him gasp in shock and land a couple feet away from Kendall.

"What the hell!" Logan cried out.

Kendall didn't reply, but instead started to walk towards him. His fist was raised as he bent down and picked up Logan. Logan's eyes widened. He knew he had to defend himself, or else he was going to end up with a lot of broken bones. Logan raised a hand and formed a fist, aiming for Kendall's eye.

-Big Time Rush-

"-And that's what happened." Katie explained to her best friend.

Serina's mouth was still wide open. "Whoa."

"Yeah." Katie sighed. "So your 'feeling' was right on the money."

"Haha," laughed Serina. "You actually doubted them?"

"Just a little." Katie confessed.

"Well, I see you have little fai-" A loud knock interrupted Serina's sentence.

"COME IN!" Katie yelled.

A frantic Jo came through Katie's door. "Do you guys know where Kendall would of gone."

"Since he saw me with Logan.." Katie said. "No."

"Where would he have gone?" Jo yelled.

"I don't know, but how about you calm down?" Katie said, trying to be nice.

Jo took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah, I will.."

"Okay. So where did you see Kendall go?" Serina said.

"I just saw him head somewhere near the Palm Woods park." Jo confessed.

"Ugh." Katie and Serina replied. "He could be anywhere! And he's pissed as hell!"

"What happened?" Jo asked, confused.

"Kendall saw Logan and I naked together, in bed." Katie blushed a dark red.

"Ah," Jo said.

"Yeah.." Katie said.

"Jo, do you have any idea where he would go?" Serina asked Jo.

"Well, he has a membership card with that gym near the park.." Jo said.

"Then let's check there!" Katie yelled.

-Big Time Rush-

At the Fitness center..

"Has Kendall Knight been here?" Jo asked the man behind the counter.

"Ah, yes," He replied, clicking around on his computer. "He got here about two o'clock."

"Can we go see him?" Jo asked.

"You must be either related to him or have a membership with us." He stated.

"Ugh," Serina whispered to Katie. "It's like a hospital."

"I'm related to him." Katie said.

"Let's see..." He started clicking the keyboard of the computer. "According to this, only Jen Knight is allowed to come here using his membership card."

"It's because we just barely met. We didn't know the other existed until a couple days ago." Katie told him.

"Well," The man sighed. "I'm not suppose to grant you access, but that happened to me and my sister so.. go ahead!"

Katie cheered and walked in. She heard fighting noises coming from the room near here and she walked in. The sight that she saw made her cry and gasp.

"LOGAN! KENDALL?"

The two were on the ground, bruised and a pool of blood starting to circle them.

* * *

**Fin.**

**A little more drama, another cliffy. Don't you guys hate them? Haha. Also, a shout out to MudMaster94. She helped me start this chapter off! So.. GO MUDMASTER94! Haha. Plus, this is going to be my most reviewed story. Yeah, I know huh! Almost at 160! Yay! Haha. So.. Until next time (When me and MudMaster94 talk again... Hehe)!**

**-Serina "James Maslow Is Mine"**


	16. Hospital

_**Chapter Sixteen: Hospital**_

V

V

V

Logan's POV

"Move!" I heard someone shout from around me. "Get it NOW. We need to restart his heart or we're going to lose him!"

A pair of feet shuffled around me and then I could no longer sense their presence. What had happen? Who's heart did they have to restart? Unwanted memories flooded my mind. Kendall punching me repeatedly in the stomach, Myself punching Kendall's jaw, Kendall and mine's knees hitting different parts of our body, and then blackness. Where was I? Was I back in the apartment? Was I in the hospital? I know Kendall and I hurt each other badly, but was it enough to put us in the hospital?

Pairs of feet came around me and then something crackled around me and I felt heat rush around my chest. I wanted to scream out; It hurt so badly. A beeping noise suddenly was heard by my right ear and a sigh of relief broke out near me. The pairs of feet left the room, but I could still feeling someone near me. A warm hand felt my forehead, cheeks, and left arm before leaving the room.

I was at a hospital.

How far did Kendall and I's fight go? Pieces of memories came rushing to me all at once. Ehg, now I know how bad it was. We actually knocked each other out with our final blows, due to the amount of blood lose. I heard the door open and then I felt a hand wrap around my hand and almost immediately I knew who it was.

Katie.

I wish I could of smiled, or at least opened my eyes, to show her I was alright. Suddenly, I felt fear creep around my stomach. Was she mad at me for putting her newly-found brother in the hospital? Did she hate me?

"Logan."

Her tears hit the back of my hand.

"Gosh, Logan, why did you fight back?" Obviously. woman, I wanted to get my best friend/brother back and I had to try to knock some sense into him. Plus, would I really just stand there and let myself get those harmful hits? "I wish you could of just let him calm down. It would of been easier and none of this would of happened if we talked to him when he was calmed down."

I am such an idiot.

I heard her sniffle and the warmth of her disappeared. "Come on, Katie. Kendall just woke up and he's asking for you."

I didn't even hear James walk in the room. "Oh, okay. Stay here and keep Logan company?"

"Katie, you know he's in a c-"

"I KNOW JAMES, I KNOW! I KNOW HE'S IN A COMA BUT JUST KEEP HIM SOME COMPANY, WILL YOU!" I heard her breath in deeply. "I'm sorry. I'm just.."

"I know." James answered back in a soft voice. "I'll stay here. Just, go."

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

And then her footsteps went away.

-Big Time Rush-

Katie POV

"I just.. y'know Carlos," I heard Kendall say to Carlos.

I was near the door entrance, but I wanted to hear what Kendall was going to tell Carlos.

"What?" Carlos said.

"What I told you earlier." Kendall said, annoyed.

"About what happened?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Kendall replied.

"And how you didn't want it to happen?" Carlos said.

"Yeah." Kendall answered back.

"Well-"

I chose that moment to walk in the door, and I saw Kendall tell Carlos not to continue his sentence.

"What Kendall?" I said, annoyed.

He then told me what I didn't want to hear. At all.

"I don't want you to date Logan."

* * *

**Fin.**

**Zzz.. Short. Like, super short. Anyway.. Uh.. I got nothin to say?**

**Review Please?**


	17. How Dare You!

**_Chapter Seventeen: How Dare You! _**

V

V

V

Katie POV

"Carlos," I turned to him, a fake smile on my lips. "You should go see Logan or keep James company."

"Ugh." Carlos made a sound of dislike. "I'll just stay here.."

"_Go._" I ordered him.

Carlos' face looked like someone who was near death; afraid. I smirked. I made him that afraid of me with just one simple command, one simple word? Serina's going to like this information on her boyfriend-or almost boyfriend.

"Uhh... Bye Kendall!" Carlos jetted out of the room.

I could imagine he left skid marks and dust.

I wanted to laugh so badly, but not in front of _him_. "Why can't I date Logan?"

"Because Katie, he's my best friend and-" I cut Kendall off.

"_And_ he's smart, handsome, fun-size **(Haha!) **_,_ and he makes me happy. Why can't you just accept us and be happy for us?" I didn't even notice my voice was cracking.

"Because Katie, I personally think his ex-girlfriend, Camille, is made for him." He said rather bluntly to me.

"What?" I said, flabbergasted. "You think _Camille _is _made _for _Logan_?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I mean, opposites attract. Camille's loud, Logan's shy, Logan's smart, Camille's... err... not smart, Logan's brave, and Camille's scared easily. To be blunt, you just like Logan. The _same_."

"Well," Tears began to blur my vision. "Some couples are exactly the same. That's what makes their love last forever. When opposites are together, sometimes they agree on stuff, and sometimes they don't. The don'ts are what ignites the fights between the two."

"Then obviously those opposites didn't attract, but another opposite could make them attract. So, you see, everyone could have an opposite attract relationship and still be happy." Kendall replied.

"Then, explain to me, how you and Jo are still together?" I told him. "You both are the same."

"We aren't together anymore." He told me. "We broke up."

"Yet, Jo still loves you." I shook my head. "Why did you guys break up?"

"Don't try to change the subject." He said. "You can't date Logan, and that's final."

"I'm still going to date Logan, coma or not." I saw Kendall's eyes widen at the word coma. "I'll love him forever."

I didn't wait for him to reply, I walked out of Kendall's room and headed towards Logan's, the love of my life and boyfriend, room.

"I hate you, Kendall Knight. I don't care if your my brother, I hate you."

**(I was listening to Deuces. That is what inspired this part.. Well.. Some of it..)**

-Big Time Rush-

Serina POV

"Excuse me," I asked a nearby nurse. "Do you know what room Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight are in?"

"Yes, Logan is room 294, but his room is full of visitors so I would advise against going in there. Kendall is in room 138. You can go visit him if you like," The nurse said.

"Thanks," I smiled and began to walk towards room 138.

I thought nurses were suppose to be evil and not give you information about a certain person's room. I guess she's new, I thought to myself. The more I got closer to room 138, the cleaner it got.

"Hey Kendall," I greeted to him as I walked inside his room.

"Hey Serina." Kendall groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I neared his bed.

"My arm hurts." He whined.

"It should be." I told him. "It's broken. Badly, too."

"Ugh." Kendall moaned.

I got wet a little. Haha, just kidding. "Want me to press that stupid red button?"

"The nurse button," He corrected me.

I pouted. "Fine. Want me to press the nurse button? So they could give you more medicine.."

"Then I'll be high." He whined.

"But It'll make the pain go away." I told him.

"Fine." He said, lifting himself up and wincing.

I had to lean over Kendall to press the nurses button, since they put it above his head. Egh, wearing a blue low-cut shirt really doesn't help in this situation. As I leaned over Kendall, I raised my right hand to press the button while my left hand was holding on to the bar. Right when I pressed the button, the unexpected happened.

Kendall kissed me.

What the fuck?

* * *

**Fin.**

**Well, there's another twist. Kendall kissed Serina, Carlos' almost girlfriend... since he never really asked her out.. And Kendall still doesn't approve of Logan and Katie. So, what do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter? You guess correctly, You'll get a virtual bomb-ass cookie. Whatever flavor you want it. Haha**. **Oh.. And what part do you want to see first? Serina yelling at Kendall, or Katie, Carlos, and James crying over memories of Logan, who's listening to every word they say.**

**And if you noticed, I made last chapter like Hannah Montana. (shivers) I really hate that show.. But it seemed to fit and add more drama.**

**PS: MudMaster94, message me right after you review. We needa start Chapter Eighteen :)**

**PPS: I wrote this and last chapter by myself. Bwahaha. I don't need MudMaster94! (Jk, jk.)**

**Review Please?**


	18. Confession

**Chapter Eighteen: Confession**

V

V

V

Normal POV

Serina pulled herself away from the unexpected kiss Kendall gave her. Her mouth was still wide open, unable to process her thoughts. Kendall stared at her, a look of desire and utter passion in his emerald eyes. Serina blinked and moved her mouth, failing to form words. Kendall broke the silence.

"Serina.."

The spell Kendall had on Serina broke. Serina could hear the imaginary chains fall limp to the ground, clanging all around her. Serina blinked her hazel eyes ran a hand across her side bangs. The other hand squeezed the back of her head, her hand squeezing her black hair. Serina looked at Kendall. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you, Serina," He confessed.

"But.. why? You know I'm practically in a relationship with Carlos," Serina asked.

Kendall thought he would never see the usually happy, hyper, and cheerful girl look this vulnerable. Her eyes were clouded with confusion and sadness. Kendall felt guilty. He was happy because he finally kissed the girl he really liked and she wasn't happy as him. She wasn't even happy, she seemed scared almost.

"...Serina, I like you.." Kendall repeated again. "And.. I kissed you because I think your pretty, nice, and are kind. You were the reason I broke up with Jo. I couldn't keep the feelings I kept for you a secret anymore. I.. I want you to be my girlfriend. I know Carlos hasn't asked you out yet, and.. so... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Serina froze again. She had to chose between which one of the friends she wanted to date? It seemed almost disloyal to actually say yes to Kendall because of Carlos. But Kendall was right, though. Carlos hadn't asked her out yet so technically she was available. Serina never felt this confuse in her life. Two guys liked her, and one of them wanted to ask her out.

"Kendall.." She sighed. "When you get out of the hospital tomorrow, ask me again. I'll give you answer tomorrow."

She could use the time to think about this. She needed it. She started walking to the door when Kendall's voice stopped her.

"Okay. Just.. Don't break my heart too much, will you?"

Her heart jumped in her throat. "I'm not breaking your heart, Kendall."

She walked out of his hospital room.

-Big Time Rush-

Katie walked into Logan's hospital room and saw his two best friends around him. Carlos' face had a huge frown on it, his brown eyes beginning to water. James had tears falling down his rosey cheeks and he was sniffling loudly. James wiped the fallen tears from his cheeks as Katie came behind him, patting him on the back. James turned around and smiled at her, and then turning back to look at his comatose friend.

"I want Logan to wake up already."

Katie looked at Carlos. "Me too Carlos, Me too."

"I just wish Logan gave Kendall time to calm down." sighed James. "But since he was so stubborn, he had to go Kendall."

"We both do, James," Katie said.

"Me too." added Carlos.

"I hate seeing Logan like this. The Logan I met just a couple weeks ago always had a smile on his face or different facial expressions people could laugh at. This Logan looks vulnerable and weak, so unlike him. I need Logan to wake up, and now." Katie confessed.

"We both want him up, Katie, but the doctor said he won't wake up for awhile. And when he does, he is going to be in a lot of pain because of the three ribs he broke and the broken arm." James replied.

A swirl of emotions flew around Katie. She felt like she needed to break down in tears, and scream at the whole world. It was her fault Kendall beat up Logan, because from what Logan told her Kendall wouldn't hurt his friends no matter what had happen. She destroyed Kendall's and Logan's friendship by losing her virginity. Her innocence. She hadn't even stopped Logan, she just allowed him. She should of stopped him. They both weren't ready. Plus, they just started dating like almost a week ago. Or was it two?

On some levels, Katie knew Kendall was right about her's and Logan's relationship. But, he shouldn't forbid them. But now.. Katie didn't know what to do anymore. Katie felt like her heart has been ripped out of her chest because of Logan and his coma state. Katie sighed audibly. She was so confused; she just wished Jo or Serina were here right now. She needed advice, and badly.

James looked at Katie and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. Carlos did the same thing to her other hand. She looked at the two boys and smiled. They smiled back and put their heads on Katie's shoulders. Katie unwrapped their hands from her hands and put an arm around Carlos and Logan, it was almost like a group hug. No words needed to be spoken. Tears fell from Katie's, James', and Carlos' eyes.

_Even though,_ Katie thought, _even though James and Carlos aren't related to me, they are like my older brothers. All of us, Kendall, Serina, Carlos, Jo, and James are each others family. Logan's is my prince charming and he makes the family be.. more family-ish._

"God Logan, wake up soon. Please."

* * *

**Fin.**

**I'm baack! Haha. Did you miss me? Sorry for not updating in I don't know how long. I just.. I had the things all writers hate; writer's block. I was CURSED with it. I hadn't even been reading fanfics in that time either. I just barely started last week to read some. And when my writer's block was cured, JATIE ideas swarmed my brain. I couldn't get Logan and Katie in my mind at all! **

**So. Anyway. I have other sad news to say. This story is wrapping up. I know, I know. It's almost complete. Like maybe 3 or 4 more chapters left. But there will be a sequel! I still need the parents to talk to each other and blah blah blah.. The Kendall x Serina x Carlos triangle... Logan and Katie's forbidden relationship.. Sara and James.. Carlos and Stephanie (Yes, I'm making her come in. I can't have Carlitos alone!).. and Jo x Oc. So, ya see? It's technically not over. Haha.**

**And now, my comments on this chapter. It's not my strongest, because the feelings Katie and Serina had, you couldn't really explain it. It's something you personally have to go through. And, I know a lot of people are going to say in a review "Kendall is being a hypocrite!" because he is. What would you do if you were in his shoes? . And. Finally. I think the moment James, Carlos, and Katie had was sooo sweet!**

**Whoa. This was a long note. It's over now! Yay! **

**REVIEW?**


	19. SisterBest Friends Talking

_**Chapter Nineteen: Sisters/Best Friends Talking**_

V

V

V

Normal POV

Serina walked into the lobby of the hospital and was surprised to see Katie sitting in one of the hard, uncomfortable lobby chairs. Serina walked over to her and took a seat in the chair next to her. Katie looked at Serina, a sad smile on her face. Serina put her hands under her chin and rested her elbows on her knees.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Katie."

Katie looked at her best friend, who was practically her sister. "What? What's wrong?"

"Let's just say boys are just as confusing as women." Serina blew the small pieces of hair out of her face.

"You want to talk about it?" Katie asked.

"You might get mad at me, or him." Serina stated.

"Come on," Katie playfully elbowed Serina in the ribs. "How could I get mad at you, my best friend and practically sister?"

"You'll find a way," Serina mumbled, but loud enough that Katie could hear.

"Spill." Katie commanded.

"I'll spill after you spill." Serina replied.

"You first." Katie said.

"You first." Serina said.

"I'm serious, Selly," Katie said. "You spill first."

Serina sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" cheered Katie.

"Well.." Serina started. "Um.. I'm just gonna cut to the chase and leave out most of the details. Uhmm.. Kendall kissed me and asked me out and I don't know what to do?"

"What?" Katie said. "Kendall, my brother, kissed you?"

Serina closed her eyes, just waiting for Katie to yell at her."Yeah." sighed Serina. "And I liked it. But I'm so scared."

"Serina.." Katie sighed. "Just get with him!"

"I know, I know, your mad at me and I'm sorry-" Serina thought Katie was going to yell at her. But, after Serina began to process what Katie said, she stopped. "Wait, what? You want me to get with Kendall?"

Katie shrugged. "You're happy, right? Plus, if this happens, you might end up being my sister."

Serina gave Katie a long, tight, hug. "Gosh, Katie, I love you soo much, sister."

"You so owe me." Katie smiled.

"Okay, okay," Serina said and then ended the hug. "Okay, so now tell me what's wrong with you."

"I just want Logan to wake up." Katie said.

Serina sighed. "You'll be okay, Katie. He'll wake up soon. No matter what the doctors say, he's going to wake up before your birthday. Watch."

Katie began to tear up. "Gosh, I forget it was going to be my birthday soon."

"After what's happened, I wouldn't blame you." Serina said. "A lot of drama has happen."

"Yeah." Katie sighed.

"So, how about this, you go back to Logan's room and I'll go back to Kendall's. Deal?" Serina compromised.

"Sure," Katie mumbled and began to stand up.

She quickly gave Serina a hug. "Good luck."

"Back at ya," Serina said as she returned the hug.

-Big Time Rush-

Serina walked into Kendall's hospital room to find that Kendall was asleep. A face of serenity was looking at her as small breaths came out of his 'O' shaped mouth. Serina walked over and sat on a nearby chair that was unoccupied by anyone. As Kendall let out soft snores, signalling he was asleep, Serina got up from her chair and brought her hand up to Kendall's face. She wiped the fallen hairs that were out of place back to where they were suppose to be.

Even though Kendall was nineteen, his face was still as soft as a baby's bottom and Serina loved the feeling. Serina's hand trailed all around his face, but paused at Kendall's cheek. Serina felt herself smile and slowly brought her hand to Kendall's chest.

Serina still thought Kendall was asleep but, sadly, Kendall was awake the whole time pretending to be asleep.

* * *

**Fin.**

**I'm not gonna lie, I had SO much trouble writing this. I should of asked Sara for help but _Nooo_ that would of hurt my ego and pride. I couldn't bring my self to beg. Grr.. and things that have to be in the middle came out crooked. Grr. Rawr. Sorry for it being so.. short. Grr. Don't worry, I'll slap myself for you guys. So.. Anyway.. I got a little.. deal.. for you guys.**

**If I hit 200 reviews or more before the the last chapter (btw, it's ending at Chapter 21.) then on the FIRST chapter of the sequel (which I'm making rated T. I totally messed this story by putting it M; less reviews.) I'll time-skip it to where Kendall and Logan aren't in the hospital and all healed up. Oh, and for no reason have dates on the first chapter; the dates being James and Sara, Serina and Kendall, and Logan and Katie. ANOTHER THING. That will be the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written, clocking in at 9039. Oh, I didn't tell you huh? The chapter is already DONE. You just gotta make it happen. **

**Review Please?**


	20. He Wakes!

_**Chapter Twenty: He Wakes!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

**Time-Skip, Three Days Later.**  
**Time: 8:37**  
**Katie's Birthday Countdown: 3 hrs and 23 minutes remaining.**

**Normal POV**

"Kendall!" Serina whined, struggling to free herself from Kendall's one hand that was tightly wrapped around her waist. "Lemme go see Katie, James, Carlos, and Logan!"

"No!" He whined back, leaning his head on Serina's skull and inhaling the smell of sour apples and cinnamon of Serina's hair. "Go over there later."

Serina leaned her head back, Kendall's lips falling on hers. Serina broke free of the kiss and looked at her boyfriend again. "Come on, let's go see Katie, Carlos, James and Logan."

"No!" He protested, tightening the arm that was wrapped around her waist. "_Later!_"

Serina raised an eyebrow. "My, my, my, possessive aren't we?"

"Yes." Kendall replied, a stupid grin on his face. "I just barely became your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend and this is the only free time I get with you."

Serina rolled her eyes. "Really, Kendall, Really?"

"Really." He stretched out the word, adding more e's, a's, and y's then necessary.

Serina just shook her head at his childish behavior. "Your an idiot."

"But I'm _your _idiot." Kendall grinned.

Serina smiled. "I know."

**-Big Time Rush, y'all!-**

**Katie's Birthday Countdown: 2 hrs and 43 minutes remaining.**

"I'm hungry!" moaned Carlos, one hand on his stomach and one on his forehead.

"Me too!" agreed James.

"Then go get something to eat." Katie replied, watching the peaceful sleeping body of Logan Mitchell.

Carlos pouted. "If we go, your going too."

"No." disagreed Katie, still looking at Logan.

"Yes." James stated.

"No." Katie still disagreed.

"Yes." chimed Carlos.

"No." Katie was stubborn.

"YES." exclaimed Carlos and James.

"Fine." Katie sighed, giving in.

"Let's go!" James and Carlos said, pulling Katie out of the hospital room of Logan's.

Carlos and James rushed, pulling Katie along with them, into the elevator and clicked on the 'cafeteria' button. The doors dinged closed and _chug, chug, chugg, chugg_ was heard as the elevator went to the bottom floor.

"The elevator sounds like a train." Carlos randomly said.

"Yeah.." agreed James and Katie.

"How come it can't get it's own noise?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." James said.

"It likes stealing the train's noise?" Katie said, but it was more like a question.

"It's such a jacker." Carlos said. "It should get it's own noise."

"You know what, I'm filing a complaint. A complaint saying 'Hey, I don't like how your elevator sounds. It sounds too much like a train and it really should get it's own noise'." James said.

Katie and Carlos laughed.

The elevator dinged once more and the doors screeched open. Katie, James, and Carlos walked out of the elevator as the elevator shut the doors and a moo sound came out of it. Katie, James, and Carlos looked back rapidly and stared at the elevator in horror.

"What the hell!" James exclaimed. "Did the elevator just _moo!_"

Katie blinked. "Glad to know I'm not the only one that heard that."

"That elevator is so weird." Carlos stated. "We're taking the stairs next time."

Just then, James noticed the floor number they're on was 29 and Logan's floor number was 4. "Uhh.. No. I'm taking the elevator because, dude, we're on floor 29 and Logan's floor is 4."

"I agree." Katie said. "Elevator ride on the way back. Weird or not, I am not walking that."

Carlos pouted. "Fine then."

The three walked straight down the hall until an arrow pointed to the left saying the cafeteria was to the left. James and Carlos sprinted down the hall, while Katie just picked up her walking pace.

**-Now seems like a good time for a.. PAGE-BREAK!-**

**Katie's Birthday Countdown: 33 minutes remaining**

"Stupid cars!" Serina yelled, pressing the horn on the Big Time Rush mobile. "Move FASTER!"

Kendall threw his head back, laughing. "I'd hate to see you during rush hour."

"Whyy?" Serina pouted. "I would make rush hour, rush."

"Sometimes, you make me think the name of the band was your name." Kendall randomly stated.

Serina raised an eyebrow. "Should I be insulted or flattered?"

"Flattered." Kendall replied quickly.

Serina smiled. "'Kay."

"..." Serina hummed as she tapped the steering wheel of the car, waiting for the light to turn green.

"You sound bored." Kendall said.

"Because I am." Serina sighed.

**-Big Time PAGE BREAK ;P-**

**Katie's Birthday Countdown: 25 minutes remaining**

"We're baaack!" sang James and Carlos as they swung the door open to Logan's hospital room.

The same Logan stared back at them as they walked in. Katie, as usual, took the seat next to Logan and gripped his hand in her hand, moving her thumb across his knuckles. James and Carlos looked at the girl in pity. They could see the girl really loved Logan, coma or not. They took the seats next to her and smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys." Katie smiled.

"We'll always be here for you, Kit-Kat." James and Carlos replied.

Katie grinned.

**-Page Break Time!-**

**Katie's Birthday Countdown: 14 minutes remaining**

"We're finally here!" Serina exclaimed as she and Kendall walked into the entrance of the hospital.

Kendall groaned. "Ugh, the smell of hospitals."

Serina rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's talk the elevator."

"Okay." agreed Kendall as they walked to the elevator.

A nurse, that looked about forty-five, was waiting impatiently for them to get on the elevator. She pressed 'surgery room' and the doors closed. She was tapping her foot and it was starting to piss Kendall off. She looked at Kendall, her face shocked.

"Oh my god.." She mumbled.

Kendall was waiting for the scream. She recognized him. Oh, gosh. Kendall prepared himself for the yell.

"You need surgery!" She yelled at Kendall, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the elevator as the floor dinged.

"Wait, what!" Kendall screamed, panicked. "I don't need surgery!"

"Yes you do!" She said. "Stop struggling!"

"SERINAA!" Kendall yelled, squirming from the idiot doctor.

"Don't make me make you all sleepy!" She said.

"I DON'T NEED SURGERY!" He yelled.

"Don't argue with the nurse!" She exclaimed. "DOCTOR! THIS ONE NEEDS SURGERY!"

"Ahhhhh!" Kendall screamed.

"WAIT, MISS, HE REALLY DOESN'T NEED SURGERY!" Serina yelled.

"You young kids.. You think you know everything.." She scoffed. "This young man needs surgery, and now!"

"NO I DON'T!" Kendall screamed.

The nurse reached into her pockets and pulled out a huge needle that was filled with medicine. Kendall's eyes grew wide. He was done for. The nurse stabbed him in the arm.

"AAAHHH!" Kendall screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Aaahhh.."

Kendall fell asleep.

**-Big Time Page Break.-**

"This is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends, this is the song that neeeeeeeeverrrrr endss~" Carlos sang.

"Carlos, your annoying me." Katie stated. "Hush."

"Fine." Carlos pouted. "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world-"

"CARLOS." James yelled. "STOP. SINGING."

"Tough crowd." pouted Carlos.

A groaning noise was heard and everyone snapped their heads to the noise. Logan Mitchell began to blink his eyes and slowly they stayed wide open. Logan brought a hand to cover his eyes and hissed at the bright light. Katie, James, and Carlos stared in awe.

"Logie..?" Carlos and James said.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"LOGAN!" The three jumped from their seats and began to hug the life out of Logan.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Logan replied. "Hurts."

"We're sorry, we uhh-" Logan cut them off.

"It's the good kind of pain." smiled Logan.

"Group hug.. again.. without hurting Logan." Katie said.

They all hugged Logan.. again.

"We should call a nurse and tell them he's up." James stated.

"Yeah, Carlos, you wanna go?" Katie asked.

"Sure." Carlos replied as he walked out of the hospital door.

"Anyway... How are you feeling Logan?" questioned James.

"Pretty good, I just can't feel my leg." Logan said.

"You kinda broke it.." Katie slowly admitted.

"Feels like it." moaned Logan. "It hurts like shit."

James gasped. "Logan cursed!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Tell the nurses when they come in to give you medicine for the pain." Katie commanded.

"Don't worry, if he doesn't, I'm sure you'll tell them." James replied.

"I probably would." Katie admitted.

"Dodododo.." James sang.

"Don't turn into Carlos. Please." Katie begged.

"I'm not." James said.

"Sure, sure." Logan replied, his voice hoarse.

"Want me to go get you some water?" asked James.

"It'll help." He smiled.

"Okay, be right back." James announced as he left.

"Oh, and Katie?" Logan's voice cracked slightly.

"What?" asked Katie.

Logan smiled brightly. "Happy birthday."

**Katie's Birthday Countdown: 0:05 seconds left.**

* * *

**Fin.**

**Cute, huh? Grr. I kinda like raging right now, lol. I have 194 reviews, and when I click on it to read it, it says "No reviews for Chapter Nineteen" so I feel like punching fanfiction's face. -_- Thanks for reviewing though! :P Anyway.. Hehe.. Who liked the last part of Kendall and Serina? It was between that or Kendall and Serina getting pulled over by a cop and go to that holding cell in a police station.. haha.. If you want a version of that, send me a PM because y'know.. Can't exactly read reviews..Soo.. Here's some sorry cookies for not being able to read the -probably- beautiful reviews.**

**PS: Six Reviews Away From 200! (3 [The crappy version fanfic-heart. Only one it allows, haha]**

**Review Please? :P**


	21. Love Confessions

**Omg! We're back to Authoress Notes at the beginning! Woot! As you can tell, I'm happy. Like, super happy. I hit 200 reviews! Yay! -Fireworks in the back- Okay. And the 200th reviewer was.. Princess Baby Bride! Yay! More fireworks! Bring in the sparklers! Haha(: And.. I'm also proud to say this.. This story has never had ONE flame. So.. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! :P Oh.. and you can TOTALLY count on that 9k chapter for the sequel. Even though it's going to be totally pointless and it's not going to have anything to deal with the summary. Haha. **

**Gosh. I sure babbled a lot. xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or MudMaster94's OC. I still can't own Big Time Rush if I told you guys this was the final chapter? -pouts-**

* * *

Final Chapter!  
Chapter Twenty-One: Love Confessions

V

V

Normal POV

"Jamie, shouldn't you be at the hospital with the others?" Sara asked as James' hands snaked around her waist.

"I probably should." He admitted. "But.. I missed you. I haven't seen you in, like, forever."

"True." Sara said as James kissed her lips. "Gosh, I missed your lips."

"I missed yours too, and you." James replied back. "So, what have you been doing?"

"The usual." Sara replied. "Going to photo shoots, taking pictures, going nuts. The usual."

James laughed. "Sounds usual for a model like yourself. Such a beautiful model."

"Kiss up," Sara giggled.

This time, Sara kissed James. James smiled against her lips. "You know, I love how I don't have to bend down to kiss you."

"Yeah." Sara sighed. "But sometimes my height makes me self-conscious. I mean, I'm taller than most girls and some guys."

"You shouldn't be self-conscious about your height." James lightly scolded her. "It's a gift."

"But I feel weird though," Sara looked down at her feet.

James removed his hands from her waist and cupped Sara's cheeks, making her look at him directly in the eye. "Your not weird; your gorgeous. You hear me? Your gorgeous, not weird. There's nothing wrong about a girl being tall."

Sara sighed. "I guess."

"Don't 'I guess' me." James said.

"Fine." mumbled Sara.

"Good." James smiled at Sara.

He kissed her once more and wrapped his arms around her thin waist as Sara began to knot her fingers in James' long hair.

(You're welcome, Sara...)  
-Awesome page break, right?-

"Kendall.." Serina said, lightly slapping his cheeks. "Wake up."

That nurse at the hospital totally knocked him out, Serina thought to herself.

"Kendaaalll.." Serina said, still slapping his cheeks. "Wake up."

Serina thought Kendall was asleep, but he was wide awake. He loved pretended to be asleep around her: she would end up doing the cutest embarrassing things.

"Hmm.. I wonder if I kissed Kendall senselessly, would he wake up?" Serina thought out loud.

If Kendall wasn't pretending to be asleep, he would of been totally turned on. Something twitched. Oh yeah, he was turned on **(Hint, hint)**.

Serina leaned down and Kendall's lips reacted. The kiss got very heated, and Serina pulled apart when she felt something poke her. Serina poked back at the thing that poked her.

"Well, it seems someone has a little problem." Serina smirked at him.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Well, you turn me on."

"How 'bout you go into the bathroom and.. go solve your problem." Serina said, smirking wider.

"You don't want to help me with it?" Kendall asked, his eyes looking big and innocent.

"Nice try." Serina laughed. "Go."

"But, we're at a hospital. I don't think I want to go.. solve my problem.. at a public restroom." Kendall said.

"We're not at the hospital, I grabbed you and, with much trouble, brought you home." Serina said.

"Oh." Kendall replied. "Well then, Goodbye. This thing is, like, super hard."

Serina brought her hands up to cover her ears. "TMI, TMI, TMI! I know I have a perverted mind, but TMI!"

Kendall laughed.

-PAAAGE BREAK! Haha, I almost put Rage.-

"So, when am I getting out of this joint?" Logan asked Katie as he held her hand.

"They said by next week." Katie sighed.

Logan groaned. "Not next week! Why can't I get out TOMORROW?"

"Because they have to keep watch on your progress or whatever," Katie said. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh." Logan said. "Katie, have I ever told you I loved you?"

"A million times," smiled Katie. "Have I ever told you I loved you?"

"A zillion times," Logan grinned.

Katie and Logan smiled at each other and, very slowly, their lips met.

"I love you, Logan Mitchell." Katie told Logan as soon as they broke apart.

Logan caught her lips into another kiss. Against her lips, he mumbled, "I love you too, Katie Knight."

* * *

**Fin.**

**WAAAHH! IT'S OVER! WAAH! Okay. Enough tears.. -sniffles- The sequel is going to be up in two days. I just have to talk to Sara (MudMaster94) about what the summary will be and the title. Plus, this time, I'm going to mention she's the Co-author (cuz technically she is..) of this. She's been helping me come up with ideas and when I don't mention her in a chapter she cries. Haha, just kidding. She goes all 'Rawr! I need to be mentioned! I helped!' actually.. I don't even know if that's true. Haha(: Okay. **

**So, this story is all wrapped up. I'll post an Authoress Note when the sequel is up so the people who don't like searching all around for it will know it's up.. Haha.. Now.. Don't forget to review!**

**Review For The Last Time?**


End file.
